Sophistication
by Love in Snow
Summary: When a polite and sophisticated girl arrives, Fuji is set on amusing himself and changing the way she looked at the world. *note* chapters 1 and 2 are undergoing renovation!
1. Apologising Expectations

Disclaimer- I don't own PoT

"Okaa-sama..."

"Mmmm?"

"I wish to attend school."

"Why would you want that dear? You already have your tutors and you excel in all areas."

"I wish to extend my knowledge of this world."

"Misaki, I understand your craving for information but going out into the world will taint you until you are no longer the beautiful blossom."

"Okaa-sama, please," I bowed.

My gentle mother sighed.

"If you will detain your composure, I will allow this."

"Yes okaa-sama, I understand and I will do my best to fulfill your requests."

I bowed once more and headed out. Once the ornate door had divided us, I smiled gently to myself. With my head held up high,

I made my way to prepare for the next day. My head was spinning with thoughts and I was in earnest to discover how schools operated.

"Ah, gomen!"

It had not been three seconds since I had entered the premises when I had already experienced and abrupt stab of rudeness. I had not

clearly depicted the graceless youth but I distinctly recall cerulean blue eyes and hazel-brown, tousled hair. I brushed myself, retrieved my books and set of for my designated classroom with dignity.

"So, you are the new student?"

"Yes."

"Please introduce yourself."

"Watashiwa Misaki Tsukioka desu. Hajimemashite."

I bowed. To my astonishment I became aware of soft laughter throughout the room.

"Hmm..." I heard my teacher think. "Please sit next to Fuji-san."

My eyes widened as I recognized him. There was no error. He was the disrespectful youth who had collided into me. I advanced towards him and paused at his desk.

"I believe you owe me a proper apology."

He smiled.

"I thought I'd already apologized."

"I demand a formal atonement."

"Tsukioka-san, please take your seat."

"Yes, sensei."

I gave him one more passing look and took my seat.

"Is the outside world really this despicable?" I silently questioned.

The lesson dragged on. I had not expected this. The questions were elementary and I was appalled at the students' behavior.

"Tsukioka-san, please state the development of the atomic structure, who discovered them and when."

I stood up.

"That's is impossible! we haven't even covered the elements yet!" I heard someone whisper.

"Yeah, sensei is such a bitch to ask such a question. She'll get detention for sure."

I sighed mentally. The etiquette of this society steadily diminishes every second.

"In 350 BC, a Greek philosopher named Democritus suggested the existence of atoms. he described them as 'very small particles'. In 1808, an Englishman by the name of John Dalton brought up the forgotten topic and described them as solid round balls which were indivisible."

I could see sensei's smirk beginning to disappear. I continued.

"In 1897, another British man named Joseph John Thomson discovered the electrons which are negatively charge particle. In 1903, the same man described the atom as a 'plum pudding'...."

"That's enough."

I sat down, surprised by my tutor's tone of voice. Where was my mistake embedded?

"Thank you Tsukioka-san."

Her grin had vanished completely. A hand was raised.

"Fuji-san?" she questioned.

"Sensei, it's near the end of the lesson. May I take Tsukioka-san around the campus?"

"Yeah, why not. Tsukioka-san, go with him."

I felt astounded. That discourteous boy still owed me an apologetic explanation. He was in no position to be offering me sight-seeing expeditions around the campus.

"Let's go Misaki-chan!"

I felt a warm hand roughly gripped my hand and hauled me out of the room.

"Excuse me, but was that action necessary?" my voice shook with anger, yet I my expression was placid.

He only smiled. I frowned slightly since deep frowns may spoil one's appearance.

"Aren't you interesting Misaki-chan!"

I shivered, his smile was uncomfortable.

"Was it within human limits endlessly look pleased," I inarticulately mused.

"Well, are you coming or not?" he asked with an even wider smile.

"You know, you're really annoying!" I blurted.

I gasped.

"Did I really make such a declaration?" I reflected with apprehension.

"Looks like you have your limits too!" he chuckled.

I fled. For the rest of the day, I contemplated on the appalling sin I had committed.

Soon, school had terminated and I lingered by the egress.

"Waiting for me?"

I jolted.

"Please cease spouting such frivolous madness."

A black limousine pulled adjacent to the school's access point.

"Daichi-san!"

The door of the vehicle opened to reveal a man in a suit.

"Misaki-sama."

He courteously permitted my entering the automobile. I watched with a certain degree of satisfaction as the youngster stood wide-eyed as Daichi-san resumed the journey by vehicle.

"Fuji-san, I will counter your excessive uncivilized actions. I swear."

A/N

This is my first chapter so please don't be so hard on the reviews! I hope you like it!

Ja!~


	2. Revenge in Cooking

Disclaimer-I don't own PoT but I do own Misaki

"This way! Come, on!"

I precariously followed him to the border of the cliff. My eyes were squeezed tight as the warm hand guided me forwards.

"Look!"

I opened my eyes. There it was. The bright sapphire sea. It glittered like diamonds and swayed like silk. I turned around. The smile on his face became a warped with delight. My eyes widened.

"Sayonara…"

He pushed me.

I awoke. It had been a lengthy period of time since I had vision otou-san in my dreams. Okaa-san had never made references to the subject of my late otou-san. I had always been perplexed at this topic. I raised my head and glimpsed my duplicate in the silver surface of my mirror and sighed. I should recondition my appearance and depart from home.

"I do hope that Fuji-san will place a distance between us. I do not wish to interact with him any further," I thought.

He had unfortunately engraved my existence into his memory and soon had come looking for me.

"I'm going to get you to meet the rest of the regulars. I want to see their reaction. " He smiled.

"No thank you," I started in the opposite direction.

"No choice then."

He once again rudely snatched my hand and began dragging me towards the school courts.

"Would you kindly put me down!"

"Nope."

I was flushed as I noticed the intense gaze of the female population. I concluded that Fuji-san was rather popular although I could not detect the cause of this bizarre phenomenon.

"Here we are."

He ceased walking so abruptly, I unintentionally collided into him. From behind his broad shoulder I noticed two stout figures advancing towards us. One wore spectacles and had the blankest expression. The other was red hair and seemed to be elevating with every step.

"Was everyone outside so abnormal and supernatural?" I thought with amazement.

"Ehhh!? Fuji, who's this kawaii girl?!"

"Misaki Ts-"

"I am perfectly capable of introducing myself thank you."

He only smiled.

"Watashiwa Misaki Tsukioka desu," I bowed. "Hajimemashite."

"Bokura Tezuka Kunimitsu desu. Hajimemashite."

I was astounded.

"Okaa-san's warnings were inaccurate!"I mentally noted. "There are some decent-mannered people in the outer world!"

I instantly approved of Tezuka-san and his stern expression seemed comforting. He also resembled otou-san in his polished ways.

"Mou, mou! Bokura Eiji Kikumaru desu!"

Every sentence he spoke contained exclamations. I frowned slightly. Such a boisterous and rioting attitude clearly belonged to a rambunctious persona. Just the society okaa-san despised.

"Mi-chan! Come watch us play tennis sometime!"

I felt disgusted. A newly met stranger had already begun to address me so informally!

"I have no wish to correlate with you."

I whipped around and headed away from the youngster with my head held high. I could feel their eyes boring into by back but it mattered not.

"Misaki-chan!" Fuji called.

I ignored the cacophonous pandemonium. Little did I know that the very same person I had decided to loathe would change everything about me.

As I entered the aquatic centre and inspected my new surroundings, I felt nauseous. Everyone was dressed so inappropriately. To my ultimate revulsion, all the girls had gathered around two significant figures. While Tezuka-san was amiably refused an offers made to him, Fuji-san was basking in the attention like a cat in the sun. I shuddered as I cautiously picked my way through the slippery, tiled floors.

"Are you going to swim?"

For the second time in two days, I jumped unseemly.

"No." I replied bluntly.

There as no way I was going to clothe myself in such naked attire.

"Well, I guess this is for Eiji," he smiled even more sadistically.

And he pushed me. Into the pool. As I made contact with the clear water all heads turned. I rose to the surface, pink with embarrassment.

"How dare he!"

I could clearly see him smirking as outrageous laughter echoed through the room. I was unable to think. I had never been in such a situation before and I was not sure how to react to this sudden, undesirable circumstance. I took a deep breathe and started to wade towards the stairs completely unfazed.

"I hate you," I whispered as I passed and took delight in his hurt expression.

"Remember what okaa-san had taught you," I recited in my mind. "Back straight, head up, look proud and relaxed."

With the posture of royalty, I exited the natatorium. As soon as the aqua doors had swung closed, I felt warm tears rolling down my face.

"Here."

I felt a soft, cushiony towel draping around my shoulders. I turned and faced a pair of kind, cerulean eyes.

"You!"

I pushed away with all the hatred I could muster.

"Gomen."

"I will not accept your apology."

I removed the towel which I neatly folded and handed back to him.

"Well, for a moment I thought you were going to fall heads over heels in love with me. Looks like you're a stubborn little princess!" he chortled.

I did not reply.

"You're very amusing you know!" he called out.

Luckily, the school's laundry room had a spare uniform. Even though it was frayed and unsightly, I had no other viable option. Determined to avenge my image and status in the school, I headed towards the Culinary Arts kitchen.

Just as I had expected, even though most of girls had respectable and appealing, they lacked in many areas. I neared completion when I noticed a curious face at the window. It was Fuji. The boys took Woodwork classes so I immediately suspected another attack from him. I began to slow down and soon everyone had departed. The pale room was entirely empty. He was still there. I left the room intentionally, deducing the obvious, he would come in. A few minutes passed and I returned to find three of my perfect quiches gone and Fuji, searching frantically for a glass.

"I had noticed your questionable behavior." I announced triumphantly.

"What did you put in it?"

"That is none of your concern."

He sat down, unable to find it.

"I won't hold a grudge for this one but you'll owe me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I ate the food you practically begged me to eat."

"Excuse me?"

"When you left the room, didn't that mean you wanted me to try it without you knowing?" he chuckled. "Well, I fulfilled your wish so you have to carry out mine."

"Your wish?"

"Yup."

"No."

"You can't back out of it, unless you're scared that is."

"I am not afraid."

"Fine, here's my request; you have to be my girlfriend for a day."

"No…" I answered horrified.

"Unless, you want to be humiliated in front of the whole grade again."

Seeing him smile serenely angered me.

"Okaa-san has taught be to hold my anger too well" I sadly thought.

"Are, there any more reasonable options?"

He seemed to think for a while and I suddenly wished I had not asked.

"No."

I felt immensely relieved. I had grown up with acceptable appearance and profile as my greatest achievement and I was certainly not going to soil them.

"I-I accept."

He smiled.

A/N

Another chapter done! I apologize to my readers (if I had any) about my 1st chapter. My Microsoft word had broken down so I was forced to type it on notepad. I had no count of the words so it was short. Gomen!

Please review!

Ja!~


	3. Cold and Sweet Icecream

Disclaimer- I don't own PoT, just Misaki

A/N- Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a long time, high school is stressing!

I sat at my desk, staring at the overwhelming amount of black numbers as I attempted to memorize all the complicated formulas my new mathematics teacher had introduced.

-Flashback-

The principal of the mathematics division had summoned Fuji and I to the staffroom. I walked with hesitation in every step. I had not wanted any more to do with him but it seems that fate was cruel. He opened the door and to my surprise I noticed Tezuka-san waiting with a pretty girl with lovely black hair. It was amazing in length and was neatly braided in one long plait, finished off with a pink ribbon. She sat with almost perfect posture; her feet were together, back straight.

"Looks like you and Rin-chan will be friends," Fuji stated, obviously noticing the look of joy on my face. Before I could say anymore, the principal spoke.

"I have gathered the top four students of the school to begin a extended maths class. I believe that every one of you has the potential to bring fame to this school."

He coughed.

"From tomorrow on, please assemble in the empty room downstairs. In order to maximize your talents, you will be competing against each other in groups of two, Fuji-san with Tsukioka-san and Tezuka-san with Mashiro-san.

I felt myself bubbling up with anger and had a great urge to protest but I knew it was unprofitable to quarrel with a teacher.

"I am expecting the best from all of you who have been selected."

-End of flashback-

I had never expected a simple word like extended to involve senior level mathematics. I felt a headache spreading throughout my head. My mind was not accepting the information. I sighed.

"I deserve this for trying to remember everything at once," I muttered.

My phone beeped. I opened the received message.

Hey, relax! I can see you from my window across the road. Try splitting it up into sections. -Fuji

I walked over to my window and sure enough, I could see his ever-smiling face turned in my direction. On impulse, I waved and when I saw the look of amusement on his face I realized my mistake. Angrily, I retreated into the depths of my room, as far away as possible from the window.

"Why did I do such a thing?" I exclaimed irritably.

I returned to the torturous book and began highlighting sections with my vast collection of pens. Slowly, I began to absorb all the digits and numbers. When I had been through the whole chapter, I was certain that Fuji's advice worked. I was quite amazed because I was expecting some sort of memory loss if I followed his suggestion. I had never studied this way before. I had always spent days reading through textbooks.

"This does not mean I have forgiven him, "I thought firmly. "I will show him that I am superior. I will compete singularly and make him feel failure!"

Clutching my books, I hurried to the assigned room. Having spent too much time reading in the school library had resulted in my being late.

"Gomenasai!" I bowed.

"Lateness is not accepted and your punishment will be confirmed after the lesson."

I hurriedly took my place and the lesson began.

"We will begin with a test to refresh your memory of the previous lesson. The pair with lower combined points will be severely punished."

I tensed and prepared myself for the challenge to come.

"You better not let US down," he warned with his usual smile, emphasizing on the word US.

The examination began. Fuji strolled through all the questions while Tezuka-san worked meticulously. I glanced at Rin-san. Wait! Please do not be mistaken. I am not 'cheating'. I am merely observing my opponents. To my surprise, she looked anxious and was shivering with fright. This was a great shock to me for I had expected her to be similar to a genius.

Twenty minutes later, the papers were handed in and marked.

"Luckily we came first this time," Fuji whispered.

"It was hard not to, "I replied.

That was a fact. Tezuka-san, Fuji and I had all obtained full marks and I had been relieved of my punishment. Rin-san scored 80%. It wasn't terrible but sensei was strict. As we left the room, I noticed Tezuka-san comforting her.

"That's quite unusual for Tezuka. Inui would want to know of this." Fuji smirked as he pulled out a cell phone. "There, done!"

"Now," he said turning to me. "As a reward for not dragging me down today, I'll treat you."

"I-"

Without waiting for my approval, he once again, grabbed my hand and dragged me from the school.

"Please-"I tried to begin again.

"No won't do," he replied. "There's a lot to try in the world and I'm going to make you see it all whether you like it or not."

I did not know what to say.

"Now, here we are."

He had stopped in front of a stall in the middle of a road.

"Let's see…" he muttered.

A minute later, he emerged with a triangular waffle with two colourful spheres on top.

"Here"

I examined it suspiciously.

"This is…"

"It's called ice-cream."

I took hold of the strange object. To my surprise, it was cold!

"What do I…"

He chuckled.

"You eat it."

Slowly, I took a lick.

"It's sweet."

He laughed melodiously again.

"Well, yes…"

"It's nice!" I giggled, enjoying the refreshing flavor.

"Now you owe me twice."

I stopped. I had forgotten his obsession for blackmailing! I sighed and quickly finished the ice-cream.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to apologize to Eiji and meet the rest of the regulars."

That's did not sound too bad.

"Why not."

"Good"

"Who was that boy who escorted you home?"

"Fuji."

Okaa-san frowned.

"You are becoming less and less polite and more and more direct."

"Gomenasai."

"I am disappointed with you. I may have to reconsider the deal."

I did not reply and headed for my room.

A/N

That's another chapter. Any comments, suggestions and flames welcome. I understand many people have been saying Fuji is too OC but I'm trying my best to fix that!

Ja!~


	4. Dusty Conversation

Disclaimer-I do not own PoT. The only characters I own are Misaki and Rin.

* * *

"Ehhhhh!?"

"Gomenasai."

"Why are you apologizing?" the red-haired youth tilted his head in confusion.

"I apologize for my appalling behavior towards you a few weeks ago."

"When was that?"

This time, it was my turn to feel perplexed.

"Ah! I remember now, it alright nya! I had already forgotten about it!"

"That was a nice apology," Fuji smiled.

"Now will you please leave me in peace?"

"You still have the regulars to meet but that will be this afternoon."

My hopes were instantly crashed. I was praying for him to forget the other half of the agreement if my apology was adequate.

"Were you hoping that I forgot?"

My eyes widened.

"Of course not," I said, so surely that I almost believed myself.

He only chuckled and strolled away.

* * *

"Let's see who came first…"

I could hear male voices shouting from inside the classroom. I sighed. Rarely anybody had manners and appropriate etiquette.

"Maybe they were poorly educated," I thought as I opened the classroom door.

There was an awkward silence. Not knowing what the strange silence was for, I headed to my desk. Some loud shuffling diverted my attention to the front of the room. My eyes widened. Behind the large mass of boys, clearly visible on the board were the words:

_Popularity Rank_

_1. Tsukioka Misaki_

_2. Hoshimura Mai_

_3. Hiroshi Natsumi_

……………………………_._

"Popularity is not a necessity of life. Only low-class people waste their lives ranking others by their fame." I verbalized, expressing my true feelings for the first time.

Suddenly, a loud clapping emitted from them. I had not expected such a reaction.

"That was amazing!"

"Yeah! You really know how to make speeches!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No! It's me who you were destined for!"

For once, I truly did not know what to do. I had always been prepared but lately, I have been distracted and…different. My mind fell into chaos as the voices approached. I could do nothing, rooted to the spot. The door opened abruptly and I snapped back into reality. Everyone's jaw dropped as Tezuka-san emerged.

"Tsukioka-san, Tanaka sensei would like to speak with you."

I quickly acknowledged the request from our mathematics teacher with a nod and hurried out, eager to escape from the terrifying scene within the classroom.

"Tsukioka-san, I would like you to help Mashiro-san. She has shown great potential before but at the moment she seems to be constantly*cough*distracted. If her test scores continue to decrease, I will be*cough*forced to remove her from the class. I understand that this would be a hindrance to geniuses like you. You must be aware that you are absolutely allowed to decline."

"In that case, I must refuse this offer."

Rin-san looked up in surprise. I noticed tears forming from the corner of her eyes. Even Tanaka-sensei seemed to look slightly shocked.

"Well, if that is the case, you may leave."

"That wasn't very nice."

I jumped. When I had recovered from the temporary distress, I noticed that for once, Fuji's eyes were open. I gasped. His eyes were so blue; I almost mistook them for contacts.

"How can you just refuse to help her so easily?"

"In order to be at the top, I must eliminate as many opponents as possible."

He stared at me in horror.

"How can you be like this?"

"This world is pitiable. Life has no point."

"Why?" he asked.

"We live only to die in the end. There is no reason to exist. We did not choose to be born."

"If I make you open your eyes and see the beauty of life, will you swear to help Rin-chan?"

I considered this deal for only a moment.

"Yes, but it is impossible. I have seen the true form of this world. It is spiteful and horrible."

He said nothing and turned away. For a second, I felt slightly hurt by his actions.

"Come on."

I hurried to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet the regulars of course," he replied with his customary smile.

I gulped and immediately dropped back.

"Here we are."

As we rounded the tennis courts, I noticed Tezuka-san directing them with absolute authority. It was rather amazing, seeing that he had barely spoken a sentence.

"Fuji-senpai! You're late!"

"Fshhh…Anyone can see that you moron."

I winced at the casualty in his speech.

"Would you like some juice…?"

I turned around to see a clear cup of some strange liquid.

"Well Misaki, why don't you try some?" Fuji chortled.

"Please do not address me so informally."

As usual, he only smiled.

"Nya Mi-chan! Don't drink it!"

"I do not see what the problem is." I answered, reaching for the glass.

"Yessss….drink….drink…."

I ignored the daunting expression on his face and the gasps and shouts of 'nooooo' from the regulars.

"I can not be so bad…." I thought with a hint of doubt.

I raised the glass to my lips and took a sip. Everyone was holding their breath, anticipating a reaction.

"Fuji-senpai, you better catch her…." A short dark hair member warned. "We don't want her to have a concussion.

A minute passed. Suddenly, there was loud cheering.

"Yay! There's someone else other than Fuji who can stand your drinks nya!"

"Looks like you have to work on it, Inui-senpai."

"Fssssssh…"

I stared in wonder at the regulars unbelievably.

"How can people so different form one another possibly work together as a team?"

My thoughts were broken as a monotonous voice but through the noise.

"50 laps for everyone."

To my surprise, no-one protested.

"Why do they obey you?"I asked, watching them race around the courts.

"Because they want to." He answered simply.

I was confused but asked no more. I stayed until their practice was over.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"No thank you."

"I live just across the road so I'm coming."

"I refused your offer."

He chuckled.

"Well that's too bad."

"If you are going to make decisions on your own, please do not ask for my opinion."

"So are you coming or not?"

"I apologize but I have business to attend to."

"Well then, ja!"

I bid the members farewell and headed for the library. Okaa-san would not be home until late so I decided to spend some time reading. I ran my fingertips over the books and breathed in the delicious scent of old pages. I was forced to skip two shelves for there was someone there. I had not meant to eavesdrop but unfortunately it was inevitable.

"Tanaka-sensei"

"Shh…we can't let people hear us Rin."

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's ok but if we were found out, everything would end."

"Even our love?"

I had heard enough. Sickened by the conversation, I left hurriedly.

"Why," I thought."Tanaka-sensei was not very old, in his twenties, but why would Rin-san be-"

My thoughts were cut off when I rounded the corner.

"Misaki-chan!"

I stared in horror as she emerged form the shadows created by the wall.

"Did-did you hear us in the library?"

I could not hide the truth.

"Yes."

She looked up in alarm and suddenly, memories rushed back.

"_Seiichi-kun, I- I really like you!"_

"_How come you're out here? Did your mother let you out?"_

"_N-no," I confessed. "I-I left without telling her."_

_He turned._

"_Seiichi-kun!"_

"_I'm sorry but there is some-one else I like. I understand that we've been childhood friends for a long time but I am leaving for Japan. Please forget me…."_

"I-I understand how you feel, I will not tell anyone."

Her expression immediately turned to joy.

"Really?!"

I nodded.

"I know that you may not want to, but can we be friends?"

"Yes."

I could see the happiness expressed in her eyes.

"Thank you! Believe it or not, you are the first friend I've ever made."

I left Rin-chan to her own thoughts and left.

"Seiichi-kun,"I whispered sadly. "Why can't I find you?!"

* * *

A/N

I understand that this chapter may see a little strange and I apologize for that! There will be more on Misaki's past in the next few chapters and no, I have not forgotten about Fuji's first bargain. I'm just running out of ideas….TT it's the weather….

Ja! ~


	5. My Painful Heart

Disclaimer- I don't own PoT but I own Misaki and Rin.

* * *

I sat awake on the panel of my window, staring at the sad, cold moon. Tomorrow was to come. The 24th of March, the date of my late otou-san's death. Tears silently rolled down my face as memories came flooding back.

"_It's your entire fault!! He would never have died if it wasn't for you!_ "

_I felt cold nails scrap across my face. The warm blood dripped from the wound._

"_Tsukioka-san, please control yourself! Your daughter currently has no more memories of that incident."_

"_I don't care!!"_

_There was an abrupt silence as her shrill voice echoed throughout the white room._

"_Am I in a hospital?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okaa-san-"_

"_You pathetic, ungrateful child! Do not ever call me your okaa-san again! You killed him! It was all your fault!"_

_I was shocked by her desperate tone. Suddenly, she grabbed the glass vase by my bedside table._

"_You will pay with your own life! I wish I had never given birth to you!"_

_I felt sharp pain piercing through my shoulder. There was a haunting scream…and all went black…_

* * *

"I wish I had never given birth to you…" I whispered.

These cruel lines had been forcefully engraved into my memories. These brutal words had severed the bond which once pulsed with life. I could not forget them, no matter how I tried. My hand reached for the everlasting scar on my shoulder.

By now, the tears would not stop and I made no attempt to prevent them. I sat rooted to the spot, tied down by my memories staring at the bright and now hopeful moon.

"Otou-san…"

* * *

I laid down not a large floral arrangement but a single flower. A single carnation drooped slightly from his favourite blue vase. Carnation, I'll never forget you, in the sweet language of flowers which he had taught me so patiently.

"_You see buttercups mean cheerfulness and an iris means hope-"_

"_But why?" I stubbornly insisted. "And how do you know? Flowers don't speak!"_

"_They do."_

_He leaned close to the carnation._

"_Can you hear it? It's whispering, I'll never forget you…"_

"_I can't hear anything!"_

"_Listen closely…"_

_I also bent my head down, straining my ears, eager to hear the fabled whispering._

"_Believe that it's possible."_

"_I can hear it!"_

_And sure enough, a melodious laughter can from the single flower…_

Fuji…I jolted out of my recollection as his smiling face and laughter appeared in front of me and vanished just as quickly.

"Why?" I thought.

I sighed.

"It must be my imagination"

I returned to otou-san's grave.

"I miss you…"

And for the second time, I began to weep uncontrollable tears. These tears were not for my missing him, but okaa-san had not come.

"She-she has forgotten you…" I whispered between gasps of breath.

I had sunk down to my knees, crying so desperately I could not stand.

"Okaa-san…please come to see otou-san!" I murmured worriedly. "I need to know, whether you still love him!"

By now, the light marbled gravestone was dotted with dark spots of tears. The trees bent and leaves began to float down, one by one as if they too, were crying for my sake.

"Otou-san…okaa-san…."

I have no-one left. The thought caused another wave of depression to run through me.

"I wish I had never given birth to you!"

My heart ached. It was a strange feeling. Okaa-san had hurtfully screamed those words without considering what situation I was in. I had never realized all of this before. It had seemed experiencing the outside had shined the truth on my naïve thoughts.

"I have no more reason to exist… I have lost everything…."

The whole world became black.

* * *

I woke to a white ceiling with white walls. A hospital.

"I do not wish to be in here!" my mind screamed with rejection.

On impulse, I ran for the nearest window.

"Ah! Wait!"

Strong arms carried me down from my only means of escape.

"Let me go!"

I had lost all sense of control.

"Calm down…"

It was a gentle, soothing voice. It slightly suppressed the pain in my heart but being back in this deadly world of white was like repeating my nightmarish memories.

"Can you please hold her still while I inject the tranquilizer?"

I began to scream again as I desperately fought the firm prison which was binding me.

I felt uncomfortably serene as a I fell into yet another sleep.

* * *

"I have no need for her."

My vision was blurry but my okaa-san's voice rang through the room. My heart jumped in recognition.

"O-okaa-san!"

I pushed the covers away only to be stopped by the same person who had stopped me before. Now, I had a clear view of who it was.

"F-Fuji!"

"I found you by the gravestone as I went to pray for my grandparents. You were slumped over so I knew something was wrong.

"T-thank-you"

"Now you owe me AGAIN," he said, grinned mischievously.

"Okaa-san!"

She walked over. I expected welcoming arms to embrace me but I felt a hard slap.

"How many times have I told you, you are forbidden to visit his grave!"

"Otou-san was lone-"

I felt the strong impact of another slap.

"You have no right to call him you otou-san!"

"Tsukioka-san, please step away from your daughter."

Okaa-san made no attempt to move.

"I have taken care of you for so many years and then you go and meet boys like these and start disobeying me!"

Another slap.

The doctor gripped her arm firmly and led her away.

"Do not ever come back to me!"

I bowed my head in sadness as the dreaded memories replayed over and over in my head once more.

"Tsukioka-san, I recommend that you allow your okaa-san time to recuperate from her stress. I believe you and my nephew are friends yes?"

I raised my head. This doctor was Fuji's uncle! Slowly and reluctantly, I nodded.

"Then you should stay with him and his sister for a few weeks."

Before I could accept or reject the offer, he left.

"So we're friends now, are we?"

"I- of course not, this is all for okaa-san." I protested.

He smiled.

"You could fool a lie detector."

"Hmmph."

I turned and ignored him.

"Well, we are going to get along just FINE…"

* * *

A/N

This is a really sad chapter. Please review. Any comments, questions, bits you don't understand, flames(yes flames, its good to learn from mistakes)etc. There will be more on Rin and Tanaka-sensei later on. For disturbed readers, please note, only Rin is serious about the relationship. So please keep reading for the end to the whole teacher+student thing.

Ja!~


	6. Sakura Weather

Disclaimer- I don't own PoT only Misaki, Rin and Misaki's mum.

My mind felt blank. Was it because of the shock? I lifted my head. Where was I? What was this unfamiliar place? This room, its walls, its windows seemed to reject me. I felt alone.

"Misaki-chan?"

Another unknown voice. She sounded sweet and amiable but during the past few days, I had learnt to doubt everything, even myself.

"Are you feeling cold?"

I did not know. I neither nodded nor shook my head.

"Misaki-chan?"

The voice became riddled with worry. I became confused. Who was she? Why was she conversing with me? The voice became muffled as if obstructed by an object. A male voice joined in. Even though they were whispering, I felt a headache arousing in the corner of my brain.

"Misaki-san."

I recognized the voice but could not recall who it belonged to.

"Misaki-san, listen to me."

It was an irritable sound.

"I recorded you eating your first ice cream and I'm going to put the video into the school public drive."

I immediately snapped back into reality.

"You-!"

Fuji laughed.

"You have the most hilarious reaction to things!"

"Di-did you really record everything?"

"Maybe, you won't know until everyone in the school is talking about you," he grinned mischievously.

"But-"

"Listen to nee-chan and I might let you off."

"Ah-"

"Have a nice time!"

He left and Yumiko-chan came in.

"Ah Misaki-chan, looks like Syuusuke managed to wake you after all. Your expression was so blank, we almost feared the worst!"

"Ah gommena-"

"Daijoubu!" she softly smiled.

I became silent. If this was Fuji's sister, they may be alike. I was not prepared to be blackmailed again.

"Here are some fresh clothes."

I wondered if they were hers. They looked too small to fit Yumiko-chan. She noticed my puzzled expression.

"Oh, Syuusuke went and bought them. I hope they are the right size."

I rummaged through the pile. An extraordinarily short skirt, a pink cardigan. I suddenly felt extremely irritable. I was surprised at the gesture but if he expected me to wear any of these ridiculous garments, he was mistaken. After fifteen minutes, a decent dress was slipped over my head and tied at the back. It was light blue, with tiny, navy flowers. The ribbon was the palest of blues and wound around my waist, finishing with a neat bow.

I tiptoed downstairs, not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Ahhh!"

I leapt at the ridiculous sound.

"Ah, excuse me-"

"Why are you here!? What has aniki been doing!!"

"I-"

"So, you like my new princess, Yuuta?"

"I-I'm not staying or anything!" he protested.

"We know that," he smiled, making it seem extremely obvious.

"You might want to get out of here," Yuuta-kun whispered.

"Now, now, if you're going to leave, please do not take Misaki with you."

"Excuse me! Even if I am accepting your SISTER'S hospitality, you have no right to speak as if you posses me! Also, are you going to introduce me or must I do that as well?"

"Misaki, this is Yuuta, my little brother, Yuuta, this is Misaki, a very annoying burden."

I felt my cheeks redden.

"Well, I apologize for being such a bother to you!" I retorted fiercely. "If it has come to pass that you have forgotten, I am not here at my own will!"

I rushed out, tears welling up in my eyes.

"If he did not want me to stay, he could have just said so!" I thought angrily.

I ran, not hesitating nor turning back. No, I could not turn back. His words of rejection had struck me hard, bruising my soul. I did not know where to go. I did not care. I stopped and panted, out of breath from the forceful run. Where was this place? It was bustling with tourists, attempting to converse with the Japanese.

I smiled despite myself. A sudden thought struck me. The bright sign had read 'Sensoji Temple'. The name felt familiar; I could not quite remember…

"_Hey, I know you haven't been outside for much."_

_Fuji handed me a leaflet._

"_You might not want to listen to me but this place is really pretty. It's called Sensoji Temple. It's not far, just down the road, you could probably walk there."_

I had not realized at the time. The memory did not register until now.

"This place is very busy," I thought with slight contempt.

I hated overpopulated places. Eager to escape the cacophony, I snuck through one of the side exits.

"If it were not for him, I would not be sneaking around like a commoner."

As my view widened, my mood immediately altered. Raining down from the heavens, pink sakura petals drifted through my hair. Soft flowers landed on my cheek. This was a gorgeous place!

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud.

"Hehe, this is one of the most beautiful gardens surrounding the temple. There are no tourists in this one because it's secret!"

I turned to face a cute, chubby girl in a red kimono. Her hair was braided and curled up into two buns on either side. They had purple ribbons tied around them highlighting her wide pink eyes.

"Ah! Gomenasai!"

"Iie, daijoubu!"

"Watashiwa Misaki Tsukioka desu, doozo yoroshiku."

"Yumi Hanaki desu, doozo." she replied casually.

I frown at her simple introduction. Maybe looks were not everything.

"Yumi-chan!"

An voice called from the temple.

"Ah gommen! That's the manager's son! He's the one who had this garden built for me! Well, I got to go!"

"Yumi-chan!"

"Seiichi-kun…" I whispered as she disappeared.

The voice was so familiar!

"Who's Seiichi?"

As usual, I jumped. There was only one person who could make me jump in such an informal manner.

"Fuji!"

"Finally back to earth I see,"

"How- you-"

"Well, it's not only you who knows this place."

"I-"

"You like it?"

"Its-its very pretty."

"Well?"

I stared at him in confusion.

"What are you implying?"

"Your promise to coach Rin-san."

I became stiff.

"You planned this all along…"

"Not really," he smiled. "Just improvising along the way."

Sighing, I realized I fell into his horrendous trick again.

"Yes…"

He smile widened.

"Who thought you were so easy to manipulate?"

"Excuse me!"

He shrugged off my anger and turned to go.

"Are you coming?"

I had not known why I raced after him. I did not know whether this was a regrettable action. All I knew was that I had followed him, back to his home, my home. As the sakura fell on the two of us, I was unaware of the sad pair of grey eyes watching me from a distance.

A/N

This is chapter six! ^^ Just as a note, Sensoji Temple is really a place in Tokyo. I did a bit of research^^

Also, I'm trying to hold the suspense about the mysterious Seiichi but it might not be working…

Anyways, Misaki goes back to school next chapter and I think the student+ teacher relationship should have an ending!

Ja!~


	7. Betrayal in Love

Disclaimer- I don't own PoT. ^^

* * *

"I hope Rin-chan will be here today!" I thought with a smile.

Surprisingly, I was delighted at the prospect of having a friend.

"I should apologize for my malicious behavior" I promised myself.

I walked through the school, wary of the eyes which followed me. As I neared my classroom, a group of girls approached me.

"That was a great trick Tsukioka-san!"

"Yeah! It's amazing how you found out!"

Confused, I ignored their meaningless rambling and headed towards mathematics. I had just barely opened the door when I received a hard slap.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"I-"

"I can't believe I trusted someone like you!"

I stared blankly at Rin-chan as she rushed from the room.

"Hey, Tsukioka-san!"

The group had followed me.

"Why are you pursuing me in such a strange manner?"

"Eh? Don't you remember?"

She opened her hand to reveal a note.

"I found this in my desk."

_I accidentally caught Mashiro-san and Tanaka-sensei together in the library! If you go there, you'll be able to see for yourself!_

_-Misaki_

Shocked, I ran after Rin-chan, leaving them gaping. As I passed the bulletin boards, photos of the two of them were plastered everywhere. The whole school knew!

"Rin-chan!"

I finally found her in the science rooms.

"Rin-chan! Please stop this!"

She had already lighted a small fire at a desk and was attempting to light more.

"I-I shouldn't have told you!"

"Rin-chan! Please stop this!"

I had told her I would be her friend. She…was my first ever friend. I was looking forward to talking with her and laughing as I had seen the other groups do. Before I met her, I had felt slightly isolated.

Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and separated the match box.

"What are you doing? Let me go! I hate this school!"

"Rin-chan…"

"You- you destroyed all I had!"

As she struggled, the beaker left on the desk over turned. The whole classroom burst into flames. A strong smell wafted to my nose. Methane!

"I-I'm sorry!"

I did not reply. I did not move. I did not know what to do. I stood mesmerized by the dancing fire. I had never seen anything like it.

"Misaki-chan!"

Her scream jolted me out of my daze.

"Let's head for the door!" she shouted.

We watched in horror as a dark figure passed across the yellow light from the door. Then, it closed. I heard it click shut... we were locked in!

"T-Tanaka-sensei…"I whispered, recognizing the menacing face.

There was no where to go. Almost the whole room was engulfed.

"The window!"

I glanced towards the pale blue square on my left. We were on the second floor; was it possible?

"Are you going!?"

I hesitated. Why should I follow her? After all I hate this hideous world!

"If I make you open your eyes and see the beauty of life…"

Fuji's words echoed in my head. At the time, they had no meaning but now…

"I-I want to see the rest of this world," I whispered.

The world I had been created in, the world of which I was a part of.

"Misaki-chan!"

She was already beginning to climb out of the window. I watched as she disappeared behind the blurred glass. I closed my eyes and prayed. I prayed that I would survive. I felt the cool wind rush against me as I fell. I braced myself for the impact.

I waited for intense pain to overwhelm me but it never came. I opened my eyes to find myself in alive. I looked up and saw the monotonous gaze of a certain individual. Tezuka-san!

"A-arigatou gozaimasu!"

He gently placed me to my feet.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes", I whispered.

I was in great shock; to escape from a window, to be rescued so unexpectedly. I looked around. Where was Rin-chan?

"Fire! There's a fire there!"

Crowds of students rushed to the scene. The overwhelming aura of their excitement was crushing. I tried to flee from the overpowering area. My head began to ache and I crumpled to the ground.

* * *

I woke to very dim light. Where was I? My body felt restricted as I tried to move. A sharp pain flared at my wrist. They were bound with a rope! I examined my surroundings. Bars. The very limited light hindered my sight but there was enough to see the place I was held captive. A figure approached.

"Misaki-chan? Here's your water."

Rin-chan emerged from around the corner carrying a small bowl.

"Misaki-chan?"

She approached and began to unlock the caged room.

"What are you doing!?"

I watched in horror as Tanaka-sensei struck her.

"I asked you to keep watch, not set her free!"

"Go-gomen."

Tanaka-sensei turned to examine me. His face wrinkled with displeasure. If I had any fear, I assumed I was not revealing my feelings.

"You can try to make a noise, but no-one will hear you. If you annoy me, I'll cut your tongue off."

This threat was enough to keep me from expressing myself. I had no wish to be mute for the rest of my life. He frowned once again as I had no reaction.

"I'm going to make your okaa-san pay so much, she'll be poor."

Once again I stayed silent.

"Okaa-san would never pay to have me back." I thought sadly.

"You bitch!"

Out of rage and anger, he roughly unlocked the door. He advanced with a quick pace, his face contorted with fury. He leaned close to me, so close I could feel his breath.

"You self absorbed princess! I'll make sure no-one ever recognizes you again!"

I saw a flash of silver, and then felt warm blood dripping down my cheek. A stinging sensation gathered at the wound.

"I'll make you so ugly; no-one will ever love you! Stuck-up rich people like you who betray every secret. You and your disgusting royal ways!"

Then I understood.

"You wrote it didn't you?" I whispered in a cracked voice, speaking for the first time in the many hours which had passed.

"Wrote what you filthy, revolting whore!?"

"The note," I replied simply.

"Tanaka-sensei, what is she talking about?"

"It's nothing Rin."

I held my breath. What was he going to do? To my relief, he turned his attention onto Rin-chan.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll always love you."

He stalked away, careful to lock me inside.

"Re-really?"

"As long as you do as I say, I'll love you forever."

He threw these words at her so casually, I almost choked in repulsion. Rin-chan's eyes sparkled as if she was immersed in joy at the phrase.

"Yes! I'll always listen to you! I'll do whatever you say!"

She skipped out happily, with Tanaka-sensei smirking at her stupidity following behind. I sank back against the mossy wall, helpless and hopeless.

* * *

Each hour seemed to pass for eternity, the longer I was held captive, the less anticipation of being rescued lessened. The confining walls seemed to drain me of energy and spirit. Yet, within all this mental distress, I maintained my posture. The way I sat, back straight, head held up high, had been engraved into my mind so many times, the cuts had become raw and bleeding. It was something I could not let go of. As my mind wandered to the past days, I came to a realization that I had once lost my composure.

"That time was not a valid excuse," I sternly scolded myself.

I did not want to recall such disgraceful behavior. I turned my head and faced the cold moon. Again.

"This is rather cliché," I thought. "To think that the moon has witnessed my sorrowful side so many times."

But even the gorgeous, shining moon had a dark side which it did not show every night. It comforted me that even something as perfect and round had flaws. Caged in my own emotional barriers, I forced myself to believe that I would be seeing the moon from a different window soon. As I closed my eyes, warm, wet tears trickled from the corner of my eyes. To think I had hoped to see the world I had been so reluctant to face.

"Gomenasai, Fuji," I whispered.

He may not be able to show me after all. I could be trapped here until I had no sense of stability left. Surprisingly, as the night passed, I found that thinking about that sadistic smile of his would comfort me and even made the corners of my lips turn slightly. I would only wish there would be enough of his smile to keep me alive.

* * *

A hollow feeling pained me. It was a feeling I had never experienced before. A number of days had passed but neither Tanaka-sensei nor Rin-chan had visited me. I felt rejected, thrown away. Okaa-san had obviously refused the exchange of money.

"Misaki-chan?"

Once again, the familiar form of Rin-chan emerged from the corner.

"I have been ordered to give you something to eat."

To my dismay, sensei was following close behind, his eye like a hawk spying prey.

"Give her food, untie her then come out and lock the door."

Rin-chan obeyed without any signs of hesitation.

"Why are you supplying me with food?"

"Well we don't want our little pwitty pwincess to die do we?" he exaggeratedly imitated my voice.

"Please do not attempt such acts if it is obvious they will be a failure," I stated without thinking.

His face immediately darkened.

"It looks like my little lesson didn't cut in deep enough."

My eyes widened in horror. He did not mean… His approach was interrupted by the sound of a loud siren…

* * *

A/N

Yay! I finally managed to think of a good plot but it seems as if Misaki is always getting rescued…Well I'll fix that^^ Please review on your way out. Also, my friend has a really great fanfiction called Fading Maples. Please also check that out! ^^

Ja!~


	8. Meaning of Date

Disclaimer- I don't own PoT just Misaki, Rin, Tanaka-sensei and all my OCs

* * *

"All people inside, please come out. We have you surrounded. There is no escape!"

"Shit!" Tanaka-sensei swore.

He turned to me, his demon eyes glowering with rage.

"You."

I screamed as I felt the cool blade slice through the skin of my arm.

"It was you! You spoiled my plan!"

"Tanaka-sensei, please stop! If we don't come out, they will come in!"

He paused.

"Yes, of course," he answered with an oily voice.

He grabbed me roughly. My hands and feet were free, I could just run. I did not…no, I could not. Pain, sorrow, rejection…all these raw emotions had been forced into me. I was too naïve to defend myself against the large wave of sensations as they crashed against me.

"Come with me."

I was surprised as he let me go, allowing me to trail behind him. Then realization struck me. He may not be conscious or, in other words, mentally instable. Rin-chan was immediately at his side like a guide dog assisting the blind. Even such a childish person as me could see that he was almost at his wits limits. I was unsure of what to do, I just did what I assumed would be profitable. I followed, not too close but not too far behind.

* * *

The glorious sunlight enveloped me, pouring over my face. I enjoyed the sudden warmth I had been lacking for the day which had passed. As my moment of relaxation passed, I could see police, lined in strict rows, with matching uniforms, matching expressions.

"Would the prisoner please come forward if possible?"

I walked ahead. Glancing back to see if Tanaka-sensei would react, I noticed his blank expression. This was very strange; it almost seemed if he was dead. In the midst of the faultless array of officers, okaa-san was there. My eyes widened with surprise. She neither smiled nor showed any sighs of recognition. As soon as I was safe from sensei, I approached her.

"Okaa-san…"

She turned and left in a dark limousine which had been prepared for her. My heart ached with the tense pain I had recently experienced. Otou-san was gone, okaa-san had abandoned me…who did I have left?

A loud shout diverted my attention back to my kidnappers.

"Misaki-chan! Help him! Please!"

I could see tears streaming down her face, blurring her pretty features. There was a glint of silver and then one of the police collapsed into a heap, the deadly knife piercing his heart. A puddle of red began to form around the weapon.

"All you idiots get away!" I have another knife! If you don't get away, I'll-I'll kill this girl!"

The knife immediately fell to Rin-chan's neck. There was a shot, the scream of a girl and all was silent. Rin-chan lay, crumpled at his feet. I choked in horror. Dozens of shots sliced the silence, dots of red formed on his blue shirt, and he too lay, defeated. This…this was what murder was. He did not have to die…but they killed him. Rin-chan did not have to protect him, she could easily have lived. This frightening world was so full of hated love.

* * *

"Rin-chan, why did you protect him?"

The white walls of the hospital haunted my memories but for the sake of my first friend, I endured the hurt.

"I loved him," she answered simply.

"He used you."

"I-I was often spurned, hated in my younger years. There was once, I had liked a boy. Back then, I was trusting and so I told a girl I once called a friend. The next day, the news was all over the school. The boy laughed and jeered at me in front of all my classmates. He told me he hated me and would not even be friends with me. From then on, I was cautious of everyone and hence I shied away from society. The bright and vibrant girl I had been before had faded away."

She smiled at this simple confession.

"Tanaka-sensei approached me and told me he liked me. I didn't care whether he was going to use be or hurt me. I was glad someone loved me."

"He did not love you," I insisted. "He merely used you for his selfish benefits."

"Oh…Well then, at least I was a help to him, wasn't I?"

She took a deep breathe and then fell asleep. I wished that she would find someone to love her, truly love her and wished her soul had moved on.

* * *

"Is that all?"

The officer's face had remained stiff and stern throughout the entire interview. This did not benefit the situation. Even though I did not show it, I was extremely nervous. His pressing questions and demanding tone was very harsh. It was only until near the end when I was to depart did he tell me who Tanaka-sensei was and why he was shot.

"We believe he is working under a mastermind criminal named Hayashi Shou. He was once a famous violinist and a genius. It is also proven that he and your okaa-san studied together. In time, he fell in love with her but she chose to marry your otou-san. Upon serious discussion, we have come to understand that he may want to harm you for you are his greatest enemy's daughter. I am aware that you are currently staying with another family because of parental reasons. I have organized a group of special police to keep you safe. Of course, they will not be following you all the time because of personal regulations."

I nodded. This was all very difficult to believe. Yes, okaa-san had been a world renown violinist but she retired after otou-san passed away. At the moment I was not prepared to accept anymore information. Luckily, Yumiko-san sensed my agitation and ceased the conversation, claiming that I was obviously tired and wished to relax for a while. The officer agreed and soon I was deep in thought, sitting in the back of her car.

"Misaki-chan?"  
"Yes?"

"You do realize that if there's anything worrying you, feel free to talk to Syuusuke or I."

Fuji would be the last one I would consult. He would merely smile and embarrass me again. Of course, I did not say this.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

I entered the house with great relief. This humble home had soon made me feel welcome and warm inside. Even though I had not grown up here, I felt as if I knew every corner and every turn. The first thing I saw was Fuji. Immediately he turned in my direction. His eyes were open, flashing the enchanting cerulean blue.

"Are you alright?"

I was taken aback by his worry. I did not expect him to care whether I was harmed or not.

"I'm fine," I replied stiffly.

"Saa, if you're fine, I believe you owe me?"

Straight away, I plunged into depression again.

"What do you-"

"Syuusuke! Not now! She has to rest! Let her have a sleep first and a nice, hot shower."

I was grateful to her once again.

* * *

The Tokyo city lights shined from all directions. The colourful array of the neon glow was fascinating. My mood was not very optimistic as I had just been notified that I still owed him other than the date. Date, what a strange word. I had caught some girls discussing this topic and finally after several attempts at investigation, I finally understood the meaning. We were heading towards a large tower.

"What are we going to see in there?"

"What we are seeing now," he answered mysteriously.

I hoped he understood I did not want to travel and sightsee tonight. I had much on my mind and wished to slowly accept the shocking information slowly. He had interrupted my deep thought my suddenly announcing that we were going out.

"Here we are!"

I snapped from my musings. I gasped. I saw the most amazing sight. The glorious view of dozens, no millions of lights dotting the dark silhouettes of buildings reflected in my eyes. From high above, I was looking at the city I had been living in since birth. Yet, this was one side I had never seen.

"Its gorgeous," I breathed.

"Onee-chan took me here once when I was small. At that time, I had wished to show someone else this wonderful scene so they could show more people."

I stood taking in the exotic beauty of the illuminated metropolis.

"Come on, there's more to see."

He waited for me to follow, and then headed down to the lifts.

* * *

A/N

This chapter will be finished in chapter 9. I'm currently researching great places in Tokyo so it may take a while. Gomen! Also, a birthday special chapter will be written but after the finishing of the 'date'. Please keep on reading! A friend of mine has a great fanfiction named Fading Maples. Please also check that out. Reviews, comments, suggestions are very welcome. ^^

Ja!~


	9. Last Kiss

Disclaimer- I don't own PoT, just Misaki and all of my OCs, dead or alive.

* * *

I stared in fascination as the scenery rushed by at the speed of light. Trapped within the glass windows of the Shinkansen(1), I could see the bright lights from before speeding past. They seemed like orange comets flashing once, and then passing by.

"You've never been on a Shinkansen?" Fuji questioned with a slight hint of amusement.

"No," I answered passively.

I had become used to his taunts and no longer held them a very insulting.

"You're no fun anymore," he smirked.

"Excuse me! I do not live to be your entertainment!"

He merely smiled like a cat that had just finished its milk.

"Hamuraseki," the announcer called over the speakers.

"This is where we'll get off."

* * *

Lanterns dotted the sakura trees, like large fire flies. The highlighted sakura danced around, awakened by the soft gentle night breeze. Past the grove were many people, eating, dancing, enjoying the festival.

"This is the Hana to Mizu no Matsuri festival(2)."

"Mizu(3)?" I questioned." I do not see how this festival was named."

"You'll see later," he replied mysteriously.

"I do not wish to enter the crowd."

I disliked busy places. The festival seemed very frantic and excited. Places such as these are very prone to attracting trouble.

"You don't have a choice, remember?"

He grabbed my hand and led me towards the stalls and games. I followed reluctantly. My uncomforted emotion was soon erased as many queer and peculiar objects came in sight. Makeshift stalls selling strange foods and lights were lined on both sides of the street. The powdery petals had fallen over the ground, as if pink snowflakes had fallen. As we proceed through the trees, a large lake came into view.

"We're here."

The dark water was swathed in tulips and sakura and bathed in the light of lanterns and the bright moon.

"It's beautiful!"

"This is one of my favourite festivals. I come every year."

Suddenly, the sky was ablaze. Fireworks, they were called. The sparks of colour lit the night, dulling the moon with its light.

"It is very loud!"

I squeezed my eyes shut as another loud bang echoed through the loud festival drowning all the noise. Suddenly, I felt something soft against my lips. Shocked I opened my eyes, to face light brown hair. His fingers combed through my hair and his arm encircled my waist. Instinctively, I pushed away but at the same moment he pulled back.

"Happy Birthday for tomorrow," he whispered.

My hand flew to my mouth.

"How-how did you know?"

"A little birdie told me."

I could hear clapping and whistling. I turned around. Almost everyone present at the festival was over looking us! I reddened with embarrassment. This was not the first time he had humiliated me but now my very first kiss was stolen. I did not know what to do or what to think.

"Are you coming?" he asked, extending his hand.

Without thinking, I took his hand. He made a strange expression, a mixture of surprise and amusement. We walked hand in hand back through the track.

"You extremely sadistic person!" I shouted. "How could you just- just suddenly kiss me like that!?"

"Looks like you're back to normal"

I stopped. He was right. I was feeling strangely refreshed and calm. My worries had disappeared and my heart seemed to smile for the first time in a while.

"Arigato gozaimasu," I bowed, rather thankfully.

"Well, don't start falling in love with me,"

"I will not! I will never ever fall in love with YOU!" I protested, shaking my head.

"Come on, before you trip over or something like that."

"I will not!"

He smiled serenely. It was this smile which had saved me so many times. Why? Why would someone I hated stay in my mind? Did I…? No, I still have not found Seiichi-kun. Until then, I can not give my love to anyone else.

* * *

"Tadaima!"

"Ah! You two are back! Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes," Fuji replied.

I had a sudden urge to cough very loudly. We headed up to our respective rooms.

"Misaki-chan! Can I speak to you?"

I lingered behind to hear what she had to say.

"Syuusuke has recently talked to our otou-san."

I was confused.

"How is that…?"

"Our otou-san is very…demanding. He has asked Syuusuke to study in London. I know he doesn't want to but he has to go or he has a chance of being removed from the family."

"When is he going?"

"Tomorrow."

I gasped. Why was I feeling so worried!?

"Yes, I was rather surprised when he wanted to spend his last day with you."

* * *

A/N

(1)A Shinkansen is a bullet train

(2)The festival is held around April the 1st to 25th. It includes flower displays, stalls and fireworks.

(3) Mizu means water

I understand this chapter is rather short. Gomen! There is much work to be done and I cant keep up with it!^^I'll try to make the next chap longer! Reviews, comments and suggestions are welcome! Also anything which is not clear or understandable please tell me and I'll try to fix it in upcoming chapters.

Ja!~


	10. With You I Will Leave

Disclaimer-I don't own PoT. I own all my OCs though.

* * *

A/N

There may have been some confusion about Misaki's birthday. It's actually on the 11th of April. That's only because it's also my birthday^^ Also, there has been a terrible mistake, Fuji is going to London. Not America. Sorry about that ^^'

* * *

By the time I awoke, I could tell it was late. The late morning sun blared through the thin curtains.

"Misaki-chan?"

Yumiko-san's sorrowful voice entered the room. She came in, her eyes red with crying.

"What is the matter?"

"Syuusuke has just left," she whispered and started to sob again.

My eyes widened. I could not believe I had forgotten.

"Please bring him back," she pleaded." He won't listen to me anymore!"

She left me to change. I hurriedly pulled on a skirt and a purple sweater. As I went down stairs, I could not see Yumiko-san. Where had she gone? Hurriedly, I grabbed a hot cake from the table and left. As I departed, I had realized I did not know where to go. I did not know what to do. I scolded myself terribly for my stupidity. Then I heard the sound of a horn.

"Misaki-chan! I'll take you!"

I quickly climbed into the car.

"Please do your best to stop him." Yumiko-san implored. "I know he doesn't want to leave."

For some strange reason, I did not want him to either. I nodded. This made her smile.

"I believe in you."

This made me blush. I was rarely complimented and simple words such as these held great meaning in them. Soon, the airport came into view.

"Good luck,"

Then she left. I took a deep breathe, then entered the large building. A rush of cool air collided with me as I stepped onto the marble floor. Where was he? Noticing a sign directing me to the planes headed for London, I headed in the same direction. I walked stiffly, feeling very uncomfortable in an unfamiliar place. Soon I detected the hazelnut coloured hair which I had come to recognize.

"F-Fuji!"

He turned in surprise. Immediately, he walked over.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked with his usual mischievous grin. "Were you worried about me?"

"O-of course not!"

"So Yumiko-nee san told you?"

"She wants you to stay!" I blurted. "How could you be so self centered as to leave just like that!"

"And you don't want me to stay?"

Instinctively I responded, "Of course!"

I realized my hurtful mistake with horror.

"I-"

"I see." He replied with his permanent smile. "I'll relieve you of an enemy then."

"Could all passengers departing for London please head to gate 5"

He began to leave.

"Wait!" I cried, catching his sleeve.

He turned, his face showing no expression, and then he pulled away, towing his luggage behind. It was not until he was out of my sight, I apprehend what happened. Tears came to my eyes as I accepted failure. I could not bear to face Yumiko-san. She had trusted that I would be able to bring him back. I would only disappoint her. I made my way back by public transport. I felt so depressed that even the discomfort of being seated beside a stranger was overwhelmed. I held a passive air throughout the journey.

"This stop is Sensoji Temple."

Without realizing, I had passed the stop at which I was meant to depart. Memories of a beautiful garden came back. I decided to go there one more time, hoping it may comfort my distressed emotions. As I predicted, the girl was there again, this time sitting down and eating.

"Yumi-chan."

"Ehh! It's you! You came back!" she babbled, her mouth still full.

I winced as the contents came into view.

"Ehehe, gomen"

I did not reply, only sitting down beside her.

"What happened? It looks like you just broke up with that cute boyfriend of yours?!"

"He is NOT my boyfriend!"

She grinned.

"Gotcha."

I blushed furiously.

"So what happened?"

"He left."

"Left?"

"He left for London to study in a prestigious school."

"Which one?"

"I-I am not sure…"

"Might it be the London Imperial Academy? "

The name suddenly came back to me.

"How did you know?"

"Heehee, it's 'cos young master left for there today!"

"Really?"

"I miss young master but its reee-aallly hard to get in! You have to practically be a genius in one area!"

"I will go and bring Fuji back!"

I stood up, determined not to fail.

"Well, I'll come with you! I also miss young master so let's go together."

"Which subject will you choose to major in?" I questioned doubting her abilities.

"Cooking of course!" she grinned.

"Yes…"

"What about you?"

"Music… "

There was no choice. I would have to play violin against okaa-san's will.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

* * *

Two days later, we arrived in London and we proceeded to our respective entrance exams. We had borrowed Yumiko-san's money. My heart pounded as I separated with Yumi-chan. Gently I pushed open the large oak doors.

The three judges sat passively in a row. They had extremely strict expressions, with no hint of joy or happiness.

"You do realize that you are a late participant and you have no recommendation at all." The oldest judge sternly lectured.

"Yes."

"Your theme is lost love and you have one minute to decide your piece. No sheet music is allowed. Your time begins now."

Immediately, I thought of the day Fuji departed, that painful last glance he gave me haunted my memories. With his emotions in my heart, I began to play. The song flowed naturally. I poured my whole soul into expressing my lost sensation. I imagined first otou-san, then okaa-san leaving me. I was all alone. My isolation also flavoured the sound, causing an unbelievably sorrowful tone. The song ended and my string of emotions broke, drawing me back into reality. There was no noise. All was silent. Then, soft clapping slowly began to fill the peace.

"That was one of the most emotional pieces I have ever heard."

"A good choice too, Con Te Partiro(1) is very suitable for this theme."

"It brought tears to my eyes."

My heart leapt in joy as I heard the final words.

"You may enter with extra recommendation."

"Thank you very much!" I exclaimed, remembering to bow and speak in English.

"That little gesture of yours is very familiar, who is your mother?"

"Yui Tsukioka."

The three wizened judges gasped.

"Your mother was a most wonderful musician. She also studied here."

"She was my student," another added."May I assume that you were sent here by her?"

"I-I'm sorry but I came of my own accord."

"I see."

They clapped their hands and a young boy appeared at the door.

"This is Atobe Keigo, one of our top musicians. He plays piano and is rather talented."

"Nice to meet you," he bowed extravagantly.

"Atobe, please take this young lady around the campus and then show her to her room."

"Yes ,sir."

Then he turned to me.

"If you please,"

I followed his lead and I began to notice all the wonderfully designed architecture which resided in the structure of the school.

"Miii-chan!"

Yumi-chan launched herself at me, only to miss and knock Atobe-san over.

"Ah, sorry!"

Without seeming sorry at all, she faced me.

"I passed!"

I could not help but smile at her clumsy ways.

"Congratulations."

"Guess what! We are roommates!"

I was overjoyed. My greatest fear had been to stay with a stranger whom I did not know.

"That really is a relief."

I heard a polite cough.

"Excuse me."

"Sorry!"

Yumi-chan quickly jumped off a distressed Atobe-san.

"Now, Misaki, if you will this is the main entrance.

I looked up for the first time and noticed the towering arch. It was a magnificent sight, the entrance to the entire campus.

"And this way is the-"

"Hey! Whoever you are, you better not try and hit on Mi-chan! She has a boyfriend you know!"

"I do NOT!"

No matter how many times I had tried to protest, Yumi-chan kept insisting Fuji and I had an intimate relationship.

"Misaki."

I turned to face the awfully familiar voice.

"Seiichi-kun..."

His face broke into a grin as we acknowledged each other.

"Misaki! Where have you been these past years!" he asked passionately, wrapping me in a tight embrace.

"Ah, young master…" Yumi-chan mumbled in a low voice.

"Ehh? Yumi? How come you're here too?"

Upon hearing him address Yumi-chan so dearly sent an arrow of pain through my heart. They left together, telling tales of their adventures.

"That Yumi girl is so annoying."

I jumped, forgetting Atobe-san was still there.

"Kyaaaaa! Atobe!"

All around me, dozens of girls rushed towards him. Without hesitation, he put on a royal air and began to parade down the entrance path. The girls all followed, screaming for signatures and kisses.

Later that same day, an enveloped arrived. I opened it. Nothing but a little orange origami cat fell out.

"So he did remember," I thought warmly.

I had received my birthday gift.

* * *

A/N

Con Te Partiro is a famous and sad violin piece by Francesco Sartori. It literally means 'with you I will leave'

Well that's the chapter^^ It's the longest by far. The origami cat will be explained in chap 11 and yes, Atobe is THE Atobe! More information on the campus will be revealed. The school isn't actually real^^|

Please review! Suggestions and comments are open as well!

Ja!~


	11. Bottled Sweets

Disclaimer- I don't own PoT, just every single one of my OCs.

* * *

"She's the new girl who got recommendations from the elders!"

"She looks pretty!"

"Nah, she looks more stuck up,"

Rumours were flying around the campus. Some were hurtful, some were just expressions of jealousy. I ignored all the lies. Before my goal was to retrieve Fuji but now, I was determined to prove to okaa-san I was more than just a disgraceful daughter. I would study at the same school she did and then surpass her.

I neared my classroom.I disliked introductions and two in just a few months was very irritating.

A stern female teacher greeted me stffly and lead me inside.

"This is you new class member. Please treat her nicely."

I prepared myself for the required monologue.

"Now, please sit next to Olivia."

I was shocked. I did not expect English schools operated this way. I followed her gaze to a girl with glorious long hair.

"Yes."

As I took my place, I heard a girl whisper," What did you expect? Everyone to know your name? Everyone to bow down to you? This is an elite school, get real."

I eyed golden edged tables and intricate carvings on the legs.

"We are expected to perform at the end of this year. We are the top music class. Normally, we do not accept new people into this class at this time."

She glared at me, as if wishing I did not exist.

"I am expecting a lot from you if you were admitted into this prestigious class."

I sensed the threatening meaning behind the covered words. This did not affect me;I was accustomed to taunts like such. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she received my passive response.

"Misaki, it is improper to greet your teacher as such," she hissed in a poisonous tone.

"I apologize madam."

I heard gasps from my fellow students. Obviously, not many dared to oppose this teacher.

"Lets begin practice," she demanded icily. "Let's hope our new girl has an instrument."

Following everyone else, I also reached for my case an extracted my violin. Once again, ripples of gasp emerged from the class as they recognised the exquisite carving and design of Giuseppe Guarneri del Gesu.

"She stole it!"

"No! She's rich!"

"Everyone be quiet! Take your places in the rooms and begin practising. I will come and observe each of you soon."

The class dispersed into the various soundproof rooms in the music area. I was soon left with the smallest, dullest room. I pitied the desolate chamber and felt slighly attracted to the scruffy place. I began to play my designated parts. I was so absorbed, I did not notice the teacher enter and leave. I did not realise that the call for break was sounded.

"Mi-chan!? Miiiiii-chan!"

I snapped out of my intense concentration as Yumi-chan's voice rang through the corridor. Soon her little head popped out from around the ornate doors.

"Hello Mi-chan!"she greeted with a lopsided grin.

I acknowledged her presence with a smile.

"Hey Mi-chan! What are we going to do about the school fees?"

I ceased packing abruptedly.

"School fees?"

"They're really expensive!"

A short time later, I was being dragged along the grey streets of London, searching for available jobs.

"Yumi-chan, I do not wish to work in any of these poor places!"

"We don't have a choice, Mi-chan!"

I glanced around desperately, trying to see any decent buildings.

"How about there!"

I headed towards a small candy shop. The sweet aroma of boiled lollies enveloped me as the tiny butterfly suspended above the door tinkled.

"Yes?"

An elderly man emerged from behind the counter giving the both of us a great shock.

"What whould you like?"

"Please give us a job here sir! We'll work hard! Promise!" Yumi-chan blurted, jumping at the sight of so many delicacies.

"Well, you two seem like decent young ladies. I could never let you take over the making but if you would like, you may help out at the counter.

"Yes!"Yumi-chan laughed.

"We got a job! Mi-chan! We got a job!~"

I could not help but laugh along the infectious ringing.

"Yes, we did," I replied wiping tears fo amusement from the corners of my eyes.

"Ehh?! Mi-chan! You have really pretty eyes!"

I blinked, confused by the sudden change in topic."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah! They're a really nice shade of violet!" she grinned.

"Thank you."

"Oh yes, also, I would like a few taste testers. Anyone want that job?"the old man queried.

"Yes, please!"

The rest of break was spent testing all the different flavours in the shop.

"Are there any suggestions for new sweets you two would like to put forward?"

Before I could answer, Yumi-chan announced,"Nope! All these are great but..."

"But?" the elder asked.

"But, I didn't try ALL of them properly so...could I help you test some more?" Yumi-chan asked hopefully.

We burst out in laughter at the hilarious excuse.

"Young lady," he chuckled in between gasps. "Come here anytime and you can help me test them."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, one more thing. Could I please see how you made them?"

He turned towards the back of the shop and beckoned to us.

"Come."

"He led us down a short flight of downwards stairs and we eventually reached the strangest room. Bottles and bottles of boiled sweets decked the shelves. The different colours of the shells literally lit up the murky room.

"Here, I store all the sweets ever made in the history of this store. All the way back to my great, great, great...maybe another great, grand-father."

I gaped in wonder at the millions of candies.

"Do not try to eat them though," he warned.

Yumi-chan immediately snatched her hand away, looking rather guilty.

"Some are quite inedible and could be poisonous." he added with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"This is amazing," speaking to him directly for the first time.

"You are very lucky you have that little lass with you. In my fifty or so years, I have never let anyone see the making of these sweets. The recipes and directions are passed down by word so no outsider knows. You two are the first exception!"

I glanced at my watch.

"Yumi-chan! We have to get back! We'll be late!"

She stopped drooling at the vibrant bottles and wave the old man a farewell.

"Thank you very much sir!" I called.

"Not sir! Tom!"

"Thank you!"

We rushed back to the academy and to our next class.

"See you later, Mi-chan!"

"Yumi-chan wait! We have the same class!"

"Oops, sorry," she grinned.

* * *

To our greatest relief, we were not late.

"Today we have two new students. Please be nice to them. Now, you go sit there, and you can sit there."

I had not expected introductions so I immediately headed for my seat.

"Excuse me sir! I haven't said who I was yet!" Yumi-chan protested, who obviously had not caught on to what happened at this school.

"That we do not need or want to know," he replied fiercely. "Please take you seat."

She fell quiet and retreated into the whispering class. As the lesson proceeded, I became aware of the mechanical obedience who all students showed.

"Misaki, please translate paragraph nine into French."

"Lucie, étudiante des États-Unis, vient d'arriver à Charles de Gaulle, l'aéroport qui accueille chaque jour à Paris, 1 million de visiteurs. Paris. Enfin. Ça a toujours été le rêve de Lucie : vivre dans la Ville lumière, la ville des beaux arts, du quartier latin, du vin, et qui sait, peut-être la ville d'une petite histoire d'amour."

"Good," he monotonously murmured. "Yumi, paragraph ten."

"Err...Son project est d'étudier in France's pendant un and the pour obtenant sa licence for informatique àt l'Université in Versailles àt St. Quentin-en-Yvelines. C'est l'université qui lui a offered one...umm bourse pour faire ses studes. End plus, a copine Josephine fait ses studes là-bas, et Lucie va pouvoir vivre avec elle dans err...son petit appartements."

"That was more English than French, Yumi," he lazily drawled.

This sent a ripple of laughter through the students once more, causing her to blush ferociously and sink deeper into her chair.

* * *

"I HATE French!"

"Yumi-chan, it is not up to you whether you hate it or not."

"It isn't?"

"Well, even if you hate it,you still have to study it."

"I don't WANT to!"

"What don't you want to do, Yumi?"

"Seiichi!"

"Young master!"

"Hey. How was your first day?"

"Young master! I HATE French! Its really, really, really hard! And sir hates me!"

"How about I come over to your dorm to help you study, ok?"

"Yes please!"

"Ah, Seiichi, thank you very much for the present."

"You got it?"

"Yes."

"Ehh? You got what Mi-chan?"

"Yumi, here in London, chan, kun and things like that are not needed."

"So I call her Mi?"

"You can," he laughed.

Watching the two sunk me into depression again. Who was Yumi to Seiichi? They seemed so close...I silently left the two to continue their conversation and headed outside. The campus gardens were full of lush green bushes and plant each dotted with their own special type of flower. I wandered further and further, examining all the delightful buds.

"Who's this?"

"Hey, you're on private property!"

I turned to face two approaching boys. One had obnoxious, orange hair which flicked to one side under a white cap. The other resembled the Echizen Ryoma I had met a few months ago.

"You do know this property is off limits to ordinary students, right?"

"Hmm...you ought to be punished for this,"

"I-I apologize. I did not know..."

"Too late now."

They advanced, forcing me backwards. I expected to hit the hard ground but to my surprise I felt someone catch me and take my weight.

"saa...she's with me so shes allowed here."

"Fuji, when did you pick up a girl like this?"

"Rather cute if you ask me."

"You've been rejecting all the girls in this school and now you randomly save this one?"

"I don't like her or anything but she just happened to be here but she's was in trouble so why not tell her the rules here."

Then I snapped.

"Well excuse me once again for annoying you but I come all this way, find work to pay off the school fees all for the sake of bringing you to Japan! Have you ever considered how Yumiko-san felt! And why did you suddenly leave that day at the airport!"

"Ehh? Fuji, you know her?" the dark haired boy asked.

"No."

Then he turned away.

* * *

A/N

I apologize for any mistakes and the very short chapter! My Microsoft Word broke down,(again) so I was unable to check how many words I had typed. Very sorry for Fuji's OCness. I am aware that he is becoming more and more OC but I can't seem to deOCrize him so I think I'll keep him that way if my readers don't mind. If it's a terrible problem, please tell me and also give me some tips! Next chapter, I promise I will try to announce the story of the origami cat. Also I don't know what the French means. I just know that Misaki's is correct and Yumi's is rather off.^^ Thanks to all the people who review and all the people who read my story. Reviews, suggestions and comments are welcome. Please keep reading!

Ja!~


	12. Exe

Disclaimer- I do not own PoT.

Gomenasai!! A flood of assignments came pouring in so I had no time to write! Apologies^^ Also, there is a poll up on my profile concerning this story. I just want to know what everyone prefers so please take time to fill it in. Also, if you have any other suggestions, comments and ideas concerning the poll please send me a PM telling me so. Also, because Misaki and friends are now in England, they will not use anymore suffixes until they go back to Japan. But, Misaki will continue to call her mother; okaa-san and Syuusuke; Fuji etc. in her thoughts. That aside, this is the long awaited chapter 12!~

"No? It doesn't seem that way"

"Of course not. Father would never let me meet with strange and also not to mention POOR girls."

I felt a jolt run through my mind. I had just registered what he said and acknowledged it as being true. Here without okaa-san, I was poor, unwanted and it was at this time, that I finally realised how much I needed her.

"Well, why don't we let her have a say, hmm?"

"I-"

"Mi! What are you doing here! I've been looking all over for you!"

I sighed in relief as I escaped the intense interrogation.

"Mi, who are these people?"

She turned to them, defending me unecessarily.

"What have you been doing to her?" she demanded.

The two widened their eyes. Obviously, this was not the 'respect' they were accustomed to.

"Who's this fat girl?"

"Does she belong in this school?"

"I'm not that fat!"

"You are, stop fooling yourself."

"I am not!"

While the meaningless debate continued, I noticed that Fuji had disappeared.I did not want to cause anymore trouble so I began to leave.

"I'm telling you, I am NOT f- Miiii! Wait for meeee!"

I was confused at the sudden change in Fuji's personality. I sat at the wooden desk in my assigned room, fingering the little origami cat as buried memories came flooding back.

_"Neko-san? Where are you? Neeeeeko-saaaaan?"_

_The orange tabby leapt from the wall and disappeared into the tennis courts._

_"Ah! Neko-san, please stop running away!"_

_I crawled through the tight gaps between the hedges, desperately looking for signs of the cheeky kitten. _

_"Ne-"_

_"This is yours?"_

_He looked up. I noticed he was carrying the cat in his arms._

_"Neko-san!"_

_I took him up and gently stroked his fur. _

_"Arigatoo gozaimasu! This is okaa-san's. It would be terrible is if lost him!"_

_"It would, wouldn't it."_

_For the first time in the short while I had met him, I felt his calm and gentle aura. It relaxed me to speak to him; and him to me._

_"I have to go."_

_Time had flown by and it was the end of a short day. Since then, I had gone to the courts, hoping to see my 'onii-san' again. But he never came. _

_A few months had passed and one day, a visitor arrived. _

_"Ohayo, Neko-chan."_

_Okaa-san was surprised that I had met him before. After a while, I learnt that he was the son of a family friend. His name was Yukimura Seiichi. We became fast friends and every year as a present, he would give me an origami cat, to represent how we had met. And then, otou-san died._

The death of my otou-san was a great shock to everyone. Okaa-san stopped loving me and my life stopped flowing. My freedom was taken away and I stayed inside, forgetting the strange wonders of this world. Even now, I wonder how I had managed to survive for all those years. Some-one, some-one must have given me a reason to live on. It was Seiichi. But I was not sure.

"Young master! That isn't right! I mean, that and that can't possibly be the same!"

"Yumi, listen, its c'est à vous, not sest a vois."

"Isn't that the same?"

I smiled to myself. I wished I could be as carefree as Yumi.

"Hurry up!"

"If I place higher than twentieth place, my mother will buy me a pony!"

"Atobe will love me if came first!"

There was screaming everywhere as the results of the monthly tests were posted. Crowds rushed to the main hall where to enormous overall ranking list was pinned. I did not even attempt to make my way through the hall.

"Mi! Mi! Let's go see!"

"Yumi, we will only get crushed if we try."

She had already left in excitement. Suddenly, there was a great increase in noise and I heard my name being shouted and whispered in every corner.

"Misaki Tsukioka?"

"Who is she?"

"She obviously cheated!"

"Seriously! Sixth place! And she's a new transfer!"

"It's not fair! She almost got into the Exe!

"The Exe don't need someone like her!"

"Exactly! Besides, she didn't make so that's a relief.

"Otherwise our glorious Exe will be tainted!"

Who was the Exe?

The hall quietened and crisp footsteps sounded. In walked five people. Two girls, three boys and amongst them, I had recognised Fuji and the two boys from yesterday. The waves of the school parted as they walked through. Obviously, they were treated with reverence.

"So, you came 3rd again Wakato."

"Damn you Ryoga! But Lulu is always first."

"Looks like I placed higher, Alexis."

"I will beat you Syuusuke!"

He smiled and the girls all melted.

"They are so naive," I thought.

They left without another word and the crowd released their silence.

"Kyaaa! The Exe are so fabulous!"

"Lulu is the cutest!"

"No, Alexis is more...cool!"

Feeling a headache advance, I exited from the back. I had hoped that my placing 'scandal' had dipersed by the next day, but I was mistaken. The very next morning, I was confronted.

"Are you Misaki?"

Before I had the chance to answer, the lead girl spoke.

"Don't ask," she snapped. "We already know."

"I am very sorry but could you please leave. You are disturbing my violin practice."

"We-ell, I am VERY sorry for disturbing you, but you are officially warned. If you don't get under fiftieth place next test, you are dead."

With that, they left, flicking their hair and strutting through the door way.

I sighed. It was not the fact that it had been the nineth time I had been threatened but the actuality that my music room was still dully furnished. I could not express my feelings as well in such environments. I decided to remodel the room but how?

"Here's your pay for today, young lady."

"Yay! Mi, what are you going to do with what you have now?"

"I was thinking about buying some curtain hangings."

"Curtains? For what?"

"I want to redecorate my music room."

"I'll help!"

The store had a large variety, so large, I could not concentrate on one curtain at a time.

"Mi! This one with lollies looks cute!"

"Yumi-"

"No, the one with the ice cream cones looks really good!"

She reached out for it, tripped over the hem, and fell into the hanging, tearing it off the rack.

"Oh!"

I laughed involuntarily at her dazed expression. It was not before long when we were both gasping for air, After a slight lecture from the shop assistant, I departed with a thin, white curtain. In the upper corner, was a bluebird. I felt attracted to it the moment I saw it; it was simple, yet intriguing and calm.

It took us the rest of the afternoon attempting to put it in place. Through these many accidents, we had become close friends. Closer than I have ever been and wished to be. But it was inevitable. From the start I knew that her infectious laughter and simple, clumsy ways would slowly eat the barrier around my heart. It was still not enough. I had suffered and was afraid to suffer again.

"Mi! You should change the wallpaper too!"

"Wallpaper?"

As I asked this, Seiichi came in.

"I thought I would find you two here."

"Good evening."

"Good evening, young master."

He turned to me.

"Your test results are causing quite a stir amongst students and teachers and the Exe."

"Who or what are the Exe?"

This was a question I had hopelessly trying to answer all day. I did not dare ask anyone for I was rather infamous at the moment.

"Do you know the five people who came in today and everyone fell silent?"

"Yes."

"They are the Exe."

"Those people harrassed Mi a few days ago!" Yumi piped up.

Seiichi frowned.

"What happened?"

"It was nothing. I accidentally ventured into their area."

"And they called me fat!"

"Don't worry, you're not."

"I know! I'm only a little more chubby!~"

"Why are the Exe separate from the school?"

"The Exe are also known as all-rounders."

"All-rounders?"

"To receive a place in this school, you have to have genius qualities in at least one area. But the Exe predominate all or most subjects. That's why their overall placings are the top five. And you came sixth."

"But why is that causing so much commotion?"

"On the first day here, you met Atobe Keigo, correct?"

I nodded, recognising the name.

"A few students set their sights on the Exe members. Sometimes, Exe is too high for them, so there's Atobe and Erika. They are known as the ideals one step lower than Exe and they' ve been sixth and seventh in the running for quite a while."

"And I have now usurped them?"

"Yes."

"So, those people were..."

"Ryoga Echizen, Wakato Hiroshi, Syuusuke Fuji, Alexis Kurayami and Lulu von Treselle."

Just hearing his name angered me. It was an unusual form of anger. What I wanted more than anything at the moment was to prove to Fuji that I was more than a little girl. I wanted him to realise that there was more to obeying his father. I would have to endanger my safety and become an Exe.

Soon, it had become rather late: Yumi had gone to sleep and I was immersed in an English novel.

"Do you remember Neko-san?"

I looked up from Pride and Prejudice.

"Of course I do."

"Back then, you were happier and less polite," he sighed.  
"Are you saying that I am presently unhappy?"

"You don't seem like who you used to be."

"After father died, I was never the same."

"You could change, starting now."

"Change?"

"Change back. Because, I think I do like you better before."

He left me thinking about this. Would it benefit me to oppose okaa-san?

_"Now that your otou-san is gone, you have to listen to me. It is now forbidden for you to oppose me. We are moving to Japan."_

_"Why?"_

_"Be quiet you insolent child!"_

_I felt scared, unsafe and threatened._

_"We will move to Japan. You can not tell anyone about this."_

_From then on, I was her puppet. A wooden toy with strings. _

_"Where have you been!"_

_"What have you been doing!"_

_"Why are you smiling!"_

_"Do you not understand that you are unwanted!"_

_I was used._

_"This is my daugther, Misaki. I hope this engagement will go well."_

_"Oh no, your son will definitely like Misaki."_

_"Now, about this arrangement, Misaki will be able to fulfill it."_

_I was taught to 'behave'_

_"You must speak formally!"_

_"You must dress formally!"_

_"You must act like nothing can faze you!"_

_"These actions will keep you living."_

What should I do... I felt more lost than ever...There was a knock on the door.

"Misaki?"

A/N

A semi-cliff hanger!^^ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If there are any issues about the OC's or happenings in this story, please tell me. Also, please remember to check out the poll. I have not set a date for every update yet because there are things such as assignments which exist to torture fanfic writers. Anyhow, I will update as often as I can!

Ja!~


	13. The Little Mermaid

Disclaimer- I do not own PoT or any of its characters.

A/N Ello! I haven't updated so long that my readers have probably forgotten that I exist…Apologies there! Eeep! I just realized I have been using Atobe's last name all this time! I think I'll keep it that way because it's easier to refer to. ^^' Sorry!

* * *

"Misaki?"

My heart thudded. Was it Fuji?

"Come in."

It seemed like eternity before the door opened to reveal who was outside. The wait was almost painful.

"Ryoga?"

My eyes widened in surprise and my heart suddenly ached with strange disappointment.

"Hey, I came to ask you about my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Ryoma Echizen."

"How did you-?"

He grinned cheekily.

"Syuusuke gave in."

I felt myself flush with anger at the mention of his name.

"Well?" he queried.

"What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Tell me about him."

"Is that necessary?"

"I haven't been home in..."

He paused.

"...a while."

"I did not know your brother well so I am afraid I cannot help you. I am sure Syuusuke knows."

It took all my willpower to say his name.

"He won't tell me anything about his school."

"Then you will have to visit Ryoma to find out."

He left without saying a word. In reality, I really did not know much about Ryoma but if anyone finds out that I have been associating with the Exe and vice versa, the rest of my time in this school would become a living nightmare.

* * *

"How is your practice going?"

"Very well miss."

Miss Alto stood towering over me. It was a tight fit for the music room was quite small.

You can't practice without an accompaniment. Erika!"

A very richly dressed girl entered her hair loose around her shoulders.

"Miss, I don't want to play in such a dingy room with a cheat."

"Erika, for your parents' sake, do what you can to improve your music! You do want to join the Exe, correct?"

"Of course I do," she replied quietly.

She sat down on the piano chair and began to play. She played in a loud and demanding manner, completely removing the point of the sad piece.

"I can't do this." she stopped halfway, beginning to leave.

"Why dear?"

"Look. I'll pay you if you stop annoying me!"

She stormed out, with Miss Alto attempting to soothe the fuming girl.

"Look at what you have done! Do you not understand that upsetting Erika can lead to disasters!?"

Frustrated, she threw her hands up in the air and also marched out.

I sighed. English people can be so short tempered. I lifted my violin and resumed practice. A few minutes later, I heard a loud scuffling from the corridor.

"You are Misaki's friend aren't you?"

"Of course I am!"

Yumi's voice rang loud and clear.

"Then we can use you."

These words echoed in my head.

"Use you..."

I could not ignore what was happening. I placed the violin gently down onto the table and opened the door.

"Let her go."

Erika stood stunned as she registered my surprisingly demanding tone.

"No." she sneered.

"Erika, what are you up to now?"

"None of your business Atobe."

"Then let the fat girl go."

She slackened her grip, causing Yumi to fall forwards. I almost gasped as she was about to hit the floor but Atobe jumped in and caught her. She looked up, dazed and bewildered at his miraculous save.

"I remember you!"

She jumped up and pointed a finger at him.

"Atobe! How come you never help me!?" Erika wailed.

"Only fat girls like her need help."

"Atobe!~"

The group behind her squealed as they all tried to talk to him.

"Atobe! What did you have for lunch!?"

"What time did you sleep!?"

"I am perfect! None of you can even become close to me!"

"Atobe!~"

"I am this school's PRINCE!" he self-proclaimed.

* * *

"Hehe! That was close!"

"Yumi, what were you doing in the music area?"

"I came to fetch you of course!"

"I am not a dog."

"Will you watch me cook? And try my food? And help me? And-and-and-"

"Yumi...The concert is in a few months and I really need to-"

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"No."

I turned abruptly, only to face Atobe, again.

"You should try her food."

"I do not have the time!"

"Just go!"

I was forced towards the culinary arts department and told to wait in one of the kitchens. I watched as she began preparing all the ingredients and utensils.

"What will you make?"

"Tiramisu."

"Tiramisu is Italian, Yumi. This is England," I explained with a sigh.

"I know. I think English people might like it."

Without another word, she began to cook. I noticed that while she worked, she always had a grin on her face. She enjoyed cooking.

"She cooks well enough for someone like ME."

"Do you watch her cook?"

"The first time I saw her, I knew that she would fall in love with the wonderful, brilliant ME!"

I listened unbelievably at his amazingly great self-esteem.

"Are you sure she likes you?" I questioned with disbelief.

"Just look at her! She's smiling because she knows that her food would be eaten by her true love! ME!"

The density of his thinking was so extreme, I doubted whether he really placed sixth in school rankings.

"Ta-da!"

"Where is MY share?"

She stuck her tongue out, a disgusting gesture I never approved of.

"You don't get any! This is Mi's!"

As my spoon broke through the powdery layer of the dessert, a brief memory played in my mind.

"_Misaki! Is otou-san home yet?~"_

"_Nope."_

"_Why don't we make him a dessert?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_What do you think he will like?"_

"_Otou-san loves tiramisu!"_

_I watched as my beautiful okaa-san prepared to cook._

"_Why don't you come and help me?"_

"_Hehe! Yay!"  
We laughed as I sneezed the cocoa powder everywhere and shared the dislike of cleaning up. We bubbled with joy as it came out of the oven and finally, the fridge. Just in time for otou-san to return home. I could still vividly remember the excitement on his face as he dug in._

"_This is delicious! Thank you very much Misaki and her lovely okaa-san!"_

_We all laughed and smiled. Those were the days when crying had been abandoned and sadness was banished._

I dropped the spoon as warm tears flowed down my face.

"Ehhh!? What's wrong! Is it too sweet!? No, it has to be too salty! Wait-Mi!! What's wrong?"

"I- nothing."

I finished the rest of the sweet in silence.

"Thank you."

And I left. Worry was written all across her face and I could feel hurt pulsing from her heart. I could not bear to remember anymore. Okaa-san had forbidden me to bring up past occurrences. If she had not, I would be on the verge of suicide from depression. For that I was thankful to her.

* * *

"Here you go!"

"Thank you!" the little girl chirped happily as her bag of boiled sweets arrived.

She hurried out of the sweets shop, grinning madly.

"Aren't the primary school children cute!?"

"Aren't you glad we're working here?"

When I did not reply, Yumi's grin faded from her face.

"Mi? Was it something I said?"

"No."

I realized that my tone had become icier but I could not help it. Right now, I did not want to socialize with anyone.

"Sorry Yumi…I should go."

* * *

"The Winter Dance is coming up so quickly!"

"Did you see the advertising class's posters? It was like, so GLAM!"

Once again, there was a great hush as the Exe sauntered through the hall. They caught the attention of everyone as they strolled past the adoring fans. The crowd gasped as a small junior stepped out of the horde. Meekly, she walked towards Ryoga and blushed with shyness.

"Will you please go to the dance with me?"

A wave of protest rippled through the large throng of students. Ryoga smiled.

"I'll consider it."

That obviously meant no. If you could not say yes outright, it would be a no. I pitied the young girl as she was overrun by the furious pupils. The Winter Ball will cause excess commotion through the school and I was not looking forward to it.

"For this unit of English work, we will be studying fairytales in depth. Remember that we are not in primary school and we will not flip through picture books of Beauty and the Beast or Cinderella. This is to enhance your comprehension skills and creative writing. By next lesson, I expect each and every one of you to have in your temporary or permanent possession, a fairytale."

It was for this reason; I discovered the most amazing place on the campus, the library. Most students had purchased their own fairytale with the title engraved with gold and expensive leather binding. Unfortunately, I did not have the money to obtain such classy items.

As soon as I found the fairytale section from the vast towers of books, I realized that they were all the same. Once upon a time…and they lived happily ever after. I hated fairytales. They LIED. They were written by foolish people to deceive foolish children with foolish dreams. Nothing that was written was possible. A girl from the ashes could not marry a prince.

But I had once loved them. The pretty girl kissing a frog, the bean under the mattress; they all enchanted me and from them, I wove my own tales.

There was one story which caught my eye; 'The Little Mermaid- The Original Story'.

I was puzzled. The original story…how did it differ from the normal?

I eased it from the shelf and blew off the grey layer of dust. I settled down at one of the large blue armchairs and began reading.

* * *

I closed the book.

"She died..." I whispered. "Ariel died."

This was the one story where the main character did not end up with the prince and happily ever after.

"You read very quickly."

I looked up and my eyes widened. There before me was a very irritating person with a very smug smirk.

"You were watching me?"

"I just HAPPENED to notice," Fuji corrected.

"What are you doing here…Syuusuke?" I felt myself tighten as I said his name. Why was it so difficult?

"To read, Misaki..." he replied with the same tone. "And you just happen to be sitting in my chair."

"Your chair?"

"This is the chair I always sit on and now you've taken it."

"My apologies."

He sat down beside me. It was rather uncomfortable having a smiling sadist so close next to me.

"Why did you come here?"

"To read?" I answered, uncertain about what he was referring to.

"No, not that. Why are you in this school?"  
"Is there any reason why I should not be?"

"I'm just asking."

"Well, stop."

"You're not going to tell me? "

"No." I refused to admit I was here for his sake. It would completely ruin my pride and he would never forget it for the rest of his life.

"I have ways to make you…"

"If you are going to threaten me, please make it short. I do not feel like listening to a whole lot of rubbish," I replied coldly.

"You do realize I am of a higher status than you."

"Of course." I was not even close to telling him that I was trying to become an Exe. He would never forget that either.

"You want a place amongst the Exe, don't you?"

I stiffened. How did he know!?

"Its written all over your face," he grinned.

"Hmmph."

"And you hate me don't you."

"Yes." I replied with such conviction that the everlasting smile on his face disappeared.

"Well then, if you become an Exe, I'll do anything you want me to."

My face lit up at this opportunity.

"Really?"

"You must dislike me so much." His smirk was back and he was grinning wider than ever. "Seven words and you're so happy you can't stop smiling."

"Are you really going to do it?"

"I'll. Do. Anything. You. Want. Me. To. Happy?"

"I accept it!"

"Only if you become an Exe."

"I will."

"And you have to dance with me first at the Winter Ball."

"No!"

"Then I am very sorry but favors from me aren't that easy to buy."

"Amazing."

"Well…?"

"I hate you so much."

"Thank you but I would like an answer."

"You can not believe how much I hate you…"

"Answer?"

I took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"I didn't hear you, say it again."

"Yes you did!"

"Say it."

"Yes, I will dance with you first at the Winter Ball."

"Good. Now to ask the other girls."

"Excuse me!"

He smiled widely. "Just joking. But was that jealousy I heard?"

"No."

"You're blushing."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"You are so mentally disabled that you are now hallucinating."

"I am not."

"Stop lying to yourself."

"Its nice to see you open up like this. It's very entertaining."

I clamped by hand to my mouth. He was right. Without realizing, I had completely let go of okaa-san's teachings. And for once, I felt like I was enjoying myself. But I could not. It was against everything I had been taught.

"I-I should go…"

I left him there sitting alone. It was all his fault. He disrupted my perfectly fine life with his mischievous comments and leering smirks. Rage ran through my mind. How could he!?

* * *

"Mi! You're back!"

I entered the dormitory living room.

"Mi!!! Have you heard about the Winter Ball? It sounds great, doesn't it! The best thing is, the person you dance with first, is supposed to be your true love for ever and ever! Isn't that so cute!?"

"Excuse me!?"

My mind could not register what she had just said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

That sadistic jerk! How could he trick me into…that is why he seemed to be laughing at me!

"Yumi, is there anyone you really hate?"

"Hmm…Yes! Atobe! He's reeeeeally creepy. He watches me cook and then he comes up to me saying things like; I am the PRINCE of this school!"

Yumi attempted personating the egoistic drama king. I stifled a laugh as she performed a very realistic impression.

"And then he goes on and on about how…chubby I am! He's really really annoying!"

"What about you, Mi?"

"There is only one person in the world who can somehow force me to go to England, study in a new school and trick me into dancing with him first at the Winter Ball. And I hate him."

"Ooooh! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Lucky?"

"Yeah! 'Cos Mi is so pretty!"

I coughed so loudly my throat hurt.

"So who is he!?"

"Syuusuke Fuji."

"Ehhhh!? That cute boyfriend that picked you up the first time we met!?"

"He is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Do you hate him?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!~"

"Ah! Young master!"

"Seiichi!"

"And good day to you too," he replied.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Yeah! Or are you just visiting us 'cos you're bored?"

"I wanted to ask Misaki something."

"Yes?"

"Yumi, would you mind leaving us for a while?" he asked.

"No!" she replied with a slight pout.

"You can stay Yumi."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I was wondering if you could be my first dance partner for the Winter Ball."

"I-"

Before I could finish, Yumi rushed out and slammed the door. I could hear her quiet sobbing underneath the footsteps of her running.

"Yumi…"  
A/N There we go! Apologies to the Yukimura fans but don't worry, the story might turn out different. Though for now, he's going to be rejected. ^^ A note of thanks to Miki, who doesn't read this fanfic because she doesn't watch PoT, for the fairytale inspiration. Also, please check out my friend's fanfic called Fading Maples. She's planning to discontinue but please give her story a shot 'cos it's worth it! Please review on your way out and the poll is still open! I'm getting some very interesting results…I'll update when I can. That is in between the never ending wave of assignments… T_T

Ja!~


	14. Hateful Marriage

Disclaimer- I do not own PoT

AHHH! I'm so sorry! I beg forgiveness! *weeps* So sorry for not updating in such a long time…about three months I think…I hope you readers out there haven't given up on this story yet! Well, I have finally decided to make some time for my fanfiction so this is chapter 14!~ Also note that Chapters 1 and 2 are under renovation. That is, they will be either heavily edited or changed.

* * *

A tense silence enveloped the room. For a few minutes, neither of us spoke. It was Seiichi who broke the stillness.

"Yumi… what…?"

This jolted me from my shock. Without another word I left. I could not forget the look of distress and sorrow on her face.

"It's not fair!" Yumi's shrill cry rang through the air.

"Of course it isn't!" a lordly voice cut across the high wail.

Yumi's tears instantly stopped flowing.

"Who are you and do you even know why I'm crying?"

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "I am the wonderful, glorious, MAJESTIC, RICH, HANDSOME….ATOBE!"

"Who?"

"Do you not know who I am!?"

"…"

"I have been following you for the past…seven days and you don't know who I am?"

Yumi began giggling. Once she had started, she could not stop.

"I have a stalker!"

Atobe put his hands on his hips.

"I am not a stalker! I just merely follow people around without them noticing. Also, you should be honoured that I am interested in you."

"I should?"

"Of course."

He raised his hand…Click!

"Be awed by my prowess!"

Within five seconds, a hoard of fangirls had appeared out of what seemed no-where. There were squeals of adoration and large hearts hovering above the overexcited crowd. I left them to their idol and turned away.

"Yo!"

A loud dark haired boy strolled carelessly into the cafeteria.

"Ryoga!~"

Atobe instantly lost at least a quarter of his admirers and another quarter had fainted from too much exposure to their hotness. One of the remaining quarters were trying extremely hard to decide and the last quarter was bowing down to both.

"Sorry..I err…already have a girlfriend!" Ryoga attempted to improvise on the spot.

I suddenly felt a hand on my waist and I was pulled towards the spotlight.

"How come the Exe stalker committee hasn't heard about this yet!"

"It's her again!"

"That Misaki girl!"

"What are you doing?" I whispered through clenched teeth.

"I'm borrowing you for a while," he replied in a cheeky tone. "I'm trying to get rid of fans."

"Mi!!"

I watched in horror as the waving girl slowly advanced towards me.

"I didn't know you two were dating!"

"We are not…," I whispered.

"Oh."

"Can you please help me out of this?"

"Sure."

She grabbed my hand.

"I'm very sorry boyfriend sir, Mi and I need to go shopping for the Winter Ball!"

And with that, she dashed out, literally dragging me behind her.

* * *

"Yumi! Yumi!"

"Hnn?"

"Where are we going?"

She stopped; a look of confusion plastered across her face.

"I…I don't know…What have I been doing?"

"…"

"Are you Misaki Tsukioka?" a deep male voice questioned.

Behind me, a man stood. He was dressed in black and wore sunglasses, a very typical police or spy.

"Yes."

"Please come with me."

"Yes"

Obediently, I followed. I sensed no harm or evil intention so I decided to trust him.

"Not you, Ms Misaki only."

"EHHH! WHY NOT!! I'M HER BESTEST FRIEND!!"

He snapped his fingers smartly and several men also in black appeared from behind bushes. They began dragging a screaming Yumi away.

"What-"

"Your friend will be dealt with accordingly. Please do not worry."

* * *

It was the first time in the headmaster's office. With each step I took, I wondered why I would be summoned to meet the headmaster…had I finally been accepted into Exe?

The headmaster was not a wizened old man as I expected, but a young vibrant woman. Her red, red lips contrasted her pale face and the black dress she wore did not suit her at all.

"Misaki, it is very nice to meet you."

Her voice was high but not shrill. It sounded like crystals chiming.

"Good morning. Is there any particular reason why I am here?"

"Ah yes, I would like you to meet someone."

The door to her right swung opened and a very handsome man stepped out.

"Misaki, this is Hayashi Shou."

The name tinkled in my head. Where had I heard it before?

"He was a brilliant pupil at this school and I would like to inform you that from today onwards… he will be your new stepfather."

I took a step back as the words registered into my head. And I remembered.

"_We believe he is working under a mastermind criminal named Hayashi Shou. He was once a famous violinist and a genius. It is also proven that he and your okaa-san studied together. In time, he fell in love with her but she chose to marry your otou-san. Upon serious discussion, we have come to understand that he may want to harm you for you are his greatest enemy's daughter…"_

"Why is he…"

The black man spoke up.

"He has been cleared of criminal charges. He has served his sentence and is now a free man. I believed he managed to contact your mother and they have agreed to marry. Because you were absent at the marriage, there will be another one held at this very school where they had studied together and fallen in love."

"No…no…I…you…you forced her!"

"I did no such thing" he replied carelessly. "Maybe you would like to hear it yourself?"

The door swung open again. My mother walked in, looking young and glamorous but somehow very tired and old as well.

"Moth-Okaa-san!"

"It's been a while, Misaki…"

"Did you really agree to marry this...this…"

"Do not refer to your father in such disrespect. Yes, I had agreed to marry him. We have bought a luxurious mansion very close to here so you may live with us instead of boarding in those small, deprived rooms."

"What about otou-san!?"

"Misaki, Shou is now your otou-san. I really regret marrying THAT man. He loved his dream too much and I was dragged into his hopeless schemes."

"That is a pathetic excuse for loving money and pleasure. I will not accept Hayashi-san as my otou-san. I have one otou-san only and always one."

"Misaki! Stop being so difficult! You don't even know his name!"

My heart thudded with realization. She was right. I didn't even know my own otou-san's name…

"Can't you see? You need to move on. Also," she added. "we were thinking about changing your name. Shou doesn't like it because your father gave you that name."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No."

"Misaki! What has gotten into you? You never say no to my requests!"

"No, I will not change for the sake of your new man."

"MISAKI!"

She raised her hand.

"Kana, violence should not be used as discipline."

This was the first time I had heard my mother's name used in public.

"Ah, I am no longer Kana. From now on my name is Emiko and you, Misaki, need a new name."

"I do not need it. I do not want it."

"Emiko, do not try to force too much on our little darling right now."

"I am not your little darling."

"Whatever you say, princess."

Ignoring the comment, I replied, " Okaa-san, I do not want Hayashi-san's name. I do not want his money. I do not want or need his love. I need nothing from a man like that and if you are to support him and be by his side, I do not want to be in the way of your happiness."

I left them standing, shocked by my answer to their marriage. I had always thought I was strong, I had always thought I could bear through anything easily but the moment I left the headmaster's premises, I broke down. Collapsed under the gentle shade of a large tree, I could do nothing about the tears which rolled down my face.

"Heh, this isn't like you at all Misaki."

I looked up to see the last person I wanted to see.

"Please do not laugh at me…I do not feel like tolerating anymore."

"Fine, on one condition."

"No."

He opened his eyes and look surprised.

"What's wrong?"

He was so dense to only realize I was not pretending to be upset.

"Everything."

"That's rather vague…," he stood up. "I can't help you."

"What would you do," I suddenly burst out. "If you find out that the man you hated most in the world had married your mother. What would you do, if he wants to erase the life you had before and completely change everything, even your name. What would you do, if they then planned to live happily ever after and tried to force you into their family circle!"

"I would…let them?"

"You idiot!"

I quickly covered my mouth in shock. It was too late. The sadist was already laughing into his mouth.

"I did not just say that…"

"You did!"

"Just leave me alone if you are not going to help," I paused, then added. "Even when I told you everything."

"Haha…sorry."

"What would you do…?"

He sat down beside me.

"I would close my eyes and wish for a miracle.

"Miracles are impossible."

"Just close your eyes and think of happy things."

"I have none."

"Then close your eyes and think of things you would like to see or happen."

I closed my eyes, silently praying for an exception, praying that a miracle would really happen.

Then, he kissed me. Again.

"What-"

"You wanted a miracle, no?"

Suddenly, I felt very dizzy and strange. Unknowingly, I leaned forward and kissed him back. Then I could not remember anything.

* * *

I woke up to the white of hospital curtains once more. How very cliché, I thought. I began to rise out of the bed.

"Ah, Ms Misaki, you should get some rest. You have a slight fever."

"A fever?" I queried." When did I get a fever?"

"Ah, it was a few hours ago. A light haired boy…Syuusuke brought you in."

"Ah."

I could feel the heat building up in my cheeks although I was not sure whether it was from embarrassment or the fever.

"We will now leave you to rest."

* * *

"This is an announcement to remind everyone that the Winter Ball will be in four weeks. The Winter Fair will be in three weeks so groups should begin preparing for this activity."

The announcement ended with a sharp crackle which died away quickly.

"Ne, young master! What's this Winter Fair business?"

"Well," Seiichi began." Before the Winter Ball every year, the whole school forms groups to hold stalls or entertainment. One very popular one is selling fresh scones or tea. In other words, this is a high tea store. "

"Is it compulsory?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Hnn…This is going to be rather difficult since the school seems to dislike me quite a lot…"

"Don't say that Misaki…Yumi and I don't hate you."

"But just you and Yumi is not enough to form a group."

The bell for break rang through the school.

"Ah! We better go…see you Mi!"

As I glanced at my timetable, I noticed that I had a free period before English. I sighed in relief because I still had not written the essay for 'The Little Mermaid'. I wandered around the school, trying to find somewhere comfortable and inspiring to write my essay. Surprisingly I found myself back under the tree where I had let go of all the pain that my mother's sudden marriage had caused. I fished a pen from out of my bag and began to write.

"_From the very beginning, Ariel knew she could not possibly marry the prince and live a longer life. Even though she kept this in her mind, she was foolish and pushed her luck too far…"_

"Ehh…you're back…"

"Syuusuke!"

"This time I hope you're not crying. I don't particularly feel like being kissed again." He smiled mischievously.

"I would never kiss you!"

"And yet you did…a few weeks ago?"

"You-you kissed me first...!"

"And then?"

"I-I do not remember…"

"Hnn… looks like you really don't remember…"

He eyed my essay and noticed my down attitude.

"Stuck over an essay?"

"No…"

"Aha. It's the Winter Fair, isn't it."

I nodded.

"I have a solution. You see, Lulu has been complaining that the Exe's participation in this year's Fair will be a poor effort since the lack of people. We have the job of recruiting a few talented individuals to join our group."

"And you are asking me because I happen to a 'talented individual'."

"No, it's because you're sad and Ryoga wants to see you again but definitely not because you're a *cough* 'talented individual'. Rather untalented I would say."

"Hmmph."

"Well? Will you?"

"For the sake of co-operating with more intelligent and high class people, I would be glad to accept."

"Syuusuke!...Eh! MISAKI!!"

A rather loud and boisterous Ryoga sprinted across the lawn, ignoring the very unsubtle 'KEEP OFF THE GRASS' signs.

"Syuusuke, you better not be trying to seduce her," he said cheekily.

"And why am I not allowed?"

"'Cos she's my very own girlfriend!"

Syuusuke coughed.

"Excuse me?"

"Yup! Misaki is my girlfriend. Even though she's only acting, about two thirds of the school already considers this as a fact."

"Ryoga, I never-"

"And you didn't come to get my permission?"

"Your permission, Syuusuke? Why would I need that?"

"Because Misaki just happens to be mine."

"Your girlfriend!?"

"What is goin-"

"No."

"Why is it that I cannot get them to listen to a single thing I say…" I sighed.

"She is my very own form of amusement."

Ryoga glanced at me, his eyes wide open.

"What have you two been-?"

"Syuusuke!"

"I meant, she lives for me to tease her and make fun of her."

"Since when-"

"And so seeing her pretend to be your girlfriend, Ryoga, would be interesting. Therefore I allow it."

"Syuusuke!"

"Well, thank you very much."

And with that, the two left; one sadist, one carefree. It was then I realized, that for once, I had no say in it at all.

* * *

A/N

YAY! Finally done! Took me two days to finish this…

Advertisement- Fading Maples by ChinenYuri4eva

"Every time I saw him, he managed to piss me off. Whenever he was within a ten-metre radius of me, he would do something that angered me. Even so, I felt a strong connection with him, I trusted him probably a lot more than I should have. FujixOC"

Go read it. Its good. ^^ For those who have been wondering why my profile page is so very blank, it's because I can't seem to type anything or paste anything from word. T_T If I ever get it 'fixed' I'll upload my profile. Please review on the way out!

Ja!~


	15. Idea

Disclaimer- PoT is unfortunately not mine. Nor do I own any animes/mangas which are mentioned in this chapter.

Apologies for the long delay. From now on I'll try to update once a month. The poll is still open and please vote if you haven't. And yes, chapters 1 and 2 will be changed but it's harder than you think . finally, here's 15.

* * *

Wild rumors had been flying around the whole school about Ryoga and me. It was agitating and the worst ordeal was that I was forced into submission by various threats from Fuji. There was plenty of discussion and debate over what the Exe and fellow recruits would be organizing. Many meetings had been scheduled but each seemed very loud and catastrophic. Despite my request, Yumi had not been allowed to join. I had considered refusing just to keep her company but after more blackmail intended smiles from Fuji, I had no choice once again. I was glad for Seiichi's presence; he was lucky enough to be considered as a talented individual.

"Misaki?"

The voice jolted me from my film of recent occurrences. Nine pairs of eyes were all focused on me.

"Yes?"

"Do you like the idea of having a bookstore?" Wakato asked.

"Of course not, there are special, talented people in this school not nerds!" Lulu whined. "The idea of a cosplay competition is SO much better."

"I agree," Alexis commented. "You cannot believe how many Naruto fans there are out there."

"Misaki, we're all waiting for your opinion."

"Is it completely necessary for me to give one?"

"Just so you know the last five groups who display the worst stall or service during the Fair must do ten weeks of clean up duty." Ryoga added. "This is why we are trying so hard. No one really wants to clean the toilets."

Just the mere thought made me shudder. I absolutely did not want to do lowly, dirty jobs meant for the cleaners of the school.

"How about…a play?" I suggested rather weakly.

Everyone stared.

"That idea has been used millions of times. Get with it Misaki," Erika sighed.

"You did ask for my opinion."

"Like I said before, we should do a fashion parade! I can just imagine, me in the latest fashions walking down the catwalk!" Atobe fantasized.

"We could do a host club!" Lulu randomly suggested.

"Why don't you stop reading all those mangas and fanfictions and come with a decent idea!" Erika fumed.

"Ouran is COOL, dattebayo!"

"We could have a café," Olivia proposed quietly.

"Or we could have tennis matches like we did back at Seigaku," Syuusuke recommended.

"We had that at Rikkaidai too," Seiichi added.

"This is chaos." I sighed.

* * *

Two men dressed in black entered the glass room.

"Misaki Tsukioka, your mother needs to discuss something with you."

"If it is about the marriage I refuse to go."

"We cannot reveal the information related to the topic of the discussion. All we can tell you is that it is urgent, so please proceed to the guest quarters."

"Ah Misaki, welcome."

There was an unnatural smile spread on my okaa-san's face.

"Mother."

"Please sit and have a cup of tea."

"Please tell me what you have to say."

"You see, this is about the will your previous father left."

"I only have one father."

"Oh be quiet!" she demanded, her tone becoming sharp.

"Now, there is a problem with the will. It seems that everything he had was left to you. And it also seems that he had hidden an enormous fortune. And it was left for you. As your mother, I have decided to claim this fortune."

"Did you not just say that it was for me!?"

"That is the problem. I was his wife. I should have everything. That is why you are giving all of that fifteen million to me."

I gaped.

"Otou-san had that much!"

"Yes, and you are giving it all too me, aren't you my sweet daughter. Could you please sign here?"

She pushed forward a sheet of paper.

"No."

"What?" my mother looked up, her face distorted with anger.

"You do not deserve otou-san's money. And you are not having it."

"You! You disobedient child! I wish I never gave birth to you!" she screeched.

I ran out of the room, her screams of rage echoing down the hallway. I had never known otou-san had so much. We had always live in adequate comfort, not too rich, not too poor. I thought I had known everything about him but it seemed that his whole existence was a mystery.

* * *

"Has it been decided?"

I looked around to see a group of exhausted people, all lying face down on the table or sitting around appearing extremely bored.

"No, we couldn't agree on one thing and Syuusuke, Seiichi and Atobe went off to play tennis," Ryoga informed. "Alexis and Lulu are reading more manga. Erika is practicing her pieces on the piano at the other end of the Exe rooms. Wakato is chatting with Olivia over there."

"Does that mean I can leave?"

"No, go gather the rest of the Exe who have gone and we should really come to a conclusion now. I'll get Alexis and Lulu and you get the people who have gone off to play tennis."

* * *

"Eh? Misaki?"

Seiichi was the only one who noticed my arrival.

"Ryoga wants to decide on something by today. He says you should all go back to the common room."

"We'll go back if you play a round with me." Syuusuke put it suddenly, his eyes lighting up.

"I-I do not know how to play tennis."

"Misaki, didn't you use to play tennis quite a lot?"Seiichi looked confused.

"We- we really should be getting back-"

"How about this, let's play doubles. I'll play with Misaki." Seiichi resolved.

"That's fine. Atobe!"

"I am not playing with someone as weak as you."

As they organized teams and equipment, I felt very uncomfortable at the thought of playing tennis. Otou-san had taught me how to play and I had always enjoyed the game very much. Seiichi and I also played together almost every evening. But that was all before otou-san died.

"Misaki to serve."

I took a deep breath and served, praying that I would not make a fool of myself. The ball flew in between the two players on the other side of the net. Syuusuke opened his eyes.

"You can ace."

"Yes." I replied with a bit more confidence.

"Looks like your skills are still in touch." Seiichi smiled.

I felt a slight smile creeping across my face. For many years now, every time Seiichi complemented me, a warm feeling enveloped my heart, like hot chocolate coating a marshmallow.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing tennis. It was that day, I began to regain the childhood I had lost and I felt something I had never felt in many years; I had fun.

* * *

"Why are you so late?!" Ryoga scolded.

From the look on his face, it seemed that we did not have the reaction he expected.

"You should all be looking sheepishly at your feet! Geez, overconfident, sadistic- he stopped at me…err…prideful…people…"

He trailed off muttering. Once everyone had arrived, the planning began again.

"Ulquiorra is my slave!" cried Lulu, who had recently caught up to the Bleach manga.

"That really has nothing to do with this…" Alexis mumbled.

"Is it really that hard to come up with something?" Wakato waved his hands around exaggeratedly.

"We obviously need to use the looks some of us have to our advantage." Atobe put in. "Like me for example…"

He was quickly cut off. I heaved an exasperated sigh. Once again, we were achieving nothing from this senseless babble.

* * *

"Wait! You're not allowed in there!"

The commotion outside diverted our attentions.

"But I just want to-"

And through the oak doors burst Yumi. She was wheeling a cart piled with cakes and tea.

"Ah Mi! I heard that the Exe was working REAL hard on their Fair project so I made these for you guys!"

Although she came in without permission and left as soon as she came, we were very grateful for the snacks. It was now around seven and we STILL had to decide on something. In the end it was Olivia who came up with the winning idea.

"YEEEESSSS!" Ryoga cried."We finally have something different and it actually makes sense!"

We all agreed to the idea and headed towards our dorms. Because we started extremely late, we only had two days to make all the preparations.

"Did you guys figure out something?!" Yumi squealed as I came through the doors. "Everyone is gossiping about the FANTASTIC plan the Exe had been working on for three weeks!"

I sweatdropped at the very inaccurate rumours which were flying around.

"Will you tell me?! Please!"

"It's a secret." I smiled.

The next day, posters were everywhere and as I edged my way through the crowd, I saw with shock what had been put up.

* * *

A/N

Finally! I was stuck halfway through this chapter and left it for so long…and it ended with a cliffie! Please review on your way out. Comments, constructive criticism and PMs all welcome.

Advertisement- Fading Maples by Chinenyuri4eva.

"Every time I saw him, he managed to piss me off. Whenever he was within a ten-metre radius of me, he would do something that angered me. Even so, I felt a strong connection with him, I trusted him probably a lot more than I should have. FujixOC"


End file.
